I Hope The 2 Minutes Was Worth It
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Sequel to "What's Done In The Dark." "Jacob..." Nessie's voice was kinda shaky but her tone was sure. "Yes?" I responded. "I'm carrying your child," she sighed. She just told me she was pregnant and the only thing I could think about was Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N SEQUEL TIME, HOES. **

"Oh my goodness, Jacob! Stop!" Leah ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Our giggles were loud in the narrow hallway as I chased her around.

"Leah, just because you're running doesn't mean I wont catch you!" I yelled as she rounded the corner into my room slamming the door but I still heard her laughing from on the other side.

"Jacob, stop!" She was half giggling, half yelling.

"I've got you now, Leah!" I shouted through the door and tried to open the door. She locked it.

Oh okay, so this is the game she wanted to play, huh?

I stomped on the floor and made it sound like my footsteps were fading down the hallway. I pressed against the wall and held my breath.

The door knob twisted and the door cracked. She poked her head out and looked both ways before I snuck up behind her and kissed her when she turned her head.

She gasped but didnt object. "You're such a dick," she giggled as I embraced her figure.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Yeah, but I'm your dick." I replied.

That made her laugh.

Leah and I have been going strong for the past two months. We're not on living together terms but we might as well be. She was aways over here and we've grown closer than I've ever seen us.

Leah and I have agreed to be celibate. We decided this because we were growing worried that we had based our relationship just off of sex but Leah and I were so much more than that. I was hopelessly in love with her and I could show her in so many more ways than physically.

Leah and I may not be having sex like we used to but we didnt mind it. Just being in love with her was enough.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I cant believe we weren't more careful.

I couldve sworn Jacob and I took precautions.

I swear to God when Jacob and I were together, we made perfectly sure that this wouldnt happen until (or rather if) we got married.

I'm a month or two pregnant and I'm still in utter shock about carrying Jacob's baby. I hadnt started feeling any symptons till Jacob left. Must be a thing with half-vampires.

My head was in knots as I examined my belly. My perfect figure was fading as I felt my abdomen get bigger by the second.

When I found out I was pregnant, I was kind of startled and thought that it was a mistake.

It was two days after Jacob and I seperated, that I started feeling weird. Puking, mood swings, cravings, the sudden drowsiness. That went on for at least three days until I finally found the balls to buy a pregnancy test. When I saw the little pink plus, I nearly dropped. I wanted babies with Jacob so badly but I never mentioned it to him. He was too busy planting his seed into other bitches.

Like Leah.

Leah-mother fucking Clear-mother fucking-water.

I was crawling with envy of her. She had the one thing I wanted most and I let him go because I wanted him to be happy. I still feel like an idiot for smiling so much when he told me the truth. I put a smile on my face as a front to show I was alright. Truth is, I was hurting so badly and wanted him to stay. I would've done anything to make him stay.

I guess this was sort of a blessing.

Every women wants a baby.

I wanted to have Jacob's.

Now the only thing left to do is tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past few days or so, I've been wanting to have a claim on Leah.

In a way of saying she belonged to me, I guess.

For some strange reason, I didnt feel complete. There was something that was slightly empty between us. Our relationship was perfect but we were missing something that would take our relationship to the next level. I couldnt put my finger on it but I wanted something to happen between us. Something great. Something that'll change our lives forever, for the better.

What usually happened between couples that made them so happy? I knew the answer was obvious but I was having a mental block at the moment.

I looked at her and she had her head in my neck. She planted tiny kisses on the skin there and she smelled wonderful. It excited me but I didnt want it to. We were being celibate.

Was it sex?

My eyes gazed over her body and I stiffened.

"It's so quiet," she said.

"I don't mind the quiet. Makes it easier to think." I replied.

"'Bout what?"

I paused. "You."

She giggled. "Good answer."

We were silent for a few minutes. She sat up and began to mess with my hair. "Hey, Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss Nessie?"

I grimaced and swallowed. "Why?"

"Just wondering." she insisted, innocently.

I had to choose my words carefully. Last time I was in this position, I ended up getting slapped in the face. I exhaled.

"Sometimes. Not as much as I used to." I responded.

"Oh," she said, confidently and began to twist her fingers more in my scalp. It tickled.

I moaned a little. She noticed, smiled and looked at me. "You like that?"

"Yup," I could barely speak. She knew the kind of affect she had on me. Leah knew she could make me go insane with just one touch. She knew just as well as I did, she had me wrapped around her little finger. I loved it.

She purred in my ear and got in my lap.

I remembered some months ago when Leah and I would fuck for fun. That was when there was no intimacy. No love or romance. No strings attached. Just straight fucking. That was when Nessie and I were at our worst.

Nowadays, whenever we gave into having intercourse, Leah and I would get really romantic and slow with it. It sounds cheesy but I actually enjoy making love and not fucking. There's a difference.

"Lee-ah...what about our promise?" I moaned as she began to grind in my lap. She had her fingers twined all through my hair and her lips on my ear. She bit down on my earlobe and blew into my ear. That sent me on a ride, it sure did. I felt my pants get unbelievably tight and my penis twitched.

Leah also had ways of making me get a boner kinda painful. She's a tease. Whenever I get hard for her, she has this way of teasing me into being so excited, it nearly hurts. That area just gets so fucking sensitive...

"Oh Jacob, please? Forget the promise, ok? We can get dirty today and start clean tomorrow." She had her hands fisted on the neckline of my T-shirt. Her lips meant mine and her tongue was so deep in my mouth. Her lips widened and she took more of me into her mouth. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she straddled me. Her moan sent subtle vibrations into mouth. She got more eager and her hands were creeping for my stomach. Her cool finger sent a reassuring chill down my spine as she caressed every muscle of my abdomen. Her curvy hips were grinding so hard on my dick right now, my groin was on fire.

Jesus, I was gonna blow in my pants-and hers-if I didnt thrust into her _right now._

My thoughts and physical pleasure stopped abruptly as I heard the buzz of my vibrating cell phone. Leah heard it, too and groaned.

"Just forget it. Let it pass. They'll call back."

"Leah, it could be my dad." I tried to plead. I didn't wanna move from this position any more than she wanted me to. Her lips were now on my neck and she was taking little nips of skin between her teeth. Oh God, if it's my dad may it be important!

She whined and her thighs wrapped my junk like a vice. "Jake...I need you...I want you so much..."she slurred between kissing. I tried to resist but my phone buzzed again. Leah nearly growled in defeat as I lifted her up and set her on the arm of the couch. She grimaced but I ignored her.

My phone was set on the coffee table in front of us and it buzzed once more. Leah ran her hair through her hair and she lay on my shoulders.

The screen on the phone was bright and I had three new messages.

"Who is it?" she asked as she kissed my temple.

My heart stopped as the name flashed on the screen.

_Jacob, I need 2 c u..._

_FROM: **Renesmee **at 6:32pm_

_Jacob, I rlly need 2 c u...I knw its sudden but we need 2 talk_

_FROM: **Renesmee **at 6:33pm_

_Jake, Im srry. But we need to talk. NOW_

_FROM: **Renesmee **at 6:34pm_

"Nessie..."I sighed. Leah hissed like a snake as soon as the name left my mouth.

"What does she want?" she growled as she got up from her spot from on my back. Her movements were quick and she lingered towards the kitchen. Was she trying to get away from me or the sound of Nessie's name?

I paused and looked up at my girlfriend. She had her arms crossed and I swear her nostrils were flaring. She was so fucking cute when she got jealous. What did Leah have animosity for Nessie for anyway?

"I gotta go see her." Was all I said. She stood there with her mouth, a gap, blushing hard, and angry. "Why?"

"She says it's urgent. I gotta go."

I grabbed the keys to the Rabbit.

For some reason, this sudden urge from Nessie made adrenaline run through my veins. I needed to help her. Something could be seriously wrong. Leah could hold herself till I got back.

Even though Leah and I were an item, I still had to be there for Nessie. Her heart was torn apart because of me. The imprint might have broken but Nessie was still in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Blehhh **

I was literally going full speed on the Rabbit so I arrived at Nessie's in ten minutes.

The adrenaline was going through me like crazy and the blood was rushing away from my erection back to my brain.

I knocked feircely on the front door. Somewhere, in the pit of my stomach, I felt as if I were too late. Like I had failed her or something.

"Nessie? Renesmee?" I whimpered as I waited.

The suspence was killing me and it kind of creeped me out. The sky was getting darker and an owl hooted in the distance. I jumped and fixed my eyes on the door knob. It didnt stir.

"Nessie?" I knocked again.

I heard some rustle go on inside the house. I grew more worried but I nearly lost all control when I considered knocking the door down.

"Nessie?" I whispered and knocked again but this time I did it very lightly.

The door knob twisted and a sudden rush of blood dropped from my brain at the excitement of seeing Renesmee again.

An ice cold, paper white and beautiful face met me when the door creaked open. The creature's skin was literally white as snow.

Her eyes were a bright gold color and her brunette hair was lengthy and waved. Her species might have changed but she her attitude hadn't. She still rocked her tomboy attire that included wearing skinny jeans and tennis shoes. This creature's face was familiar. It was a face that was familiar and beautiful. A face that I had fallen in love with so many moons ago.

"Bella?" I gasped in shock. The last time I saw Bella was...well, I actually cant remember the last time I saw Bella.

She stood there in the doorway with a look of disgust on her pretty face. She knows.

"Jacob," her voice was velvet when she spoke. Her voice was hard with vile hatred. Hell yeah, she knew.

Nessie came up behind her and exhaled when she saw me. I gave her a weak wave.

She smiled.

Seeing there faces next to each other, they couldve been twins. Ill admit Nessie did look more like her father but when you put their faces together, Bella and Nessie could pass for sisters. I think it was that whole never aging thing these vampires go through.

"I wouldnt have to be here if you didnt stomp all over her heart. Some _imprint_ you are." Bella spat out at me. Ive never seen her this angry. Except for that one time I kissed her and she punched me. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing but it was me just being an ass.

"Mom," Nessie protested. "Just please dont, ok? I can do this by myself." Her voice was pleading almost and I could tell something was really wrong.

Bella looked at her daughter with sympathy and rubbed her shoulder. She sighed and faced me again. I swear I saw the venom rolling around in her mouth as she was grinding her teeth together.

"I hope you're happy, _dog._" Bella hissed, turned on her heels and was gone in the same moment. I had taken worst hits before but when it came from Bella-someone who used to mean a lot to me- it shot where home was. It didnt hurt that much considering Ive stopped phasing but it still bruised my feelings coming from my best-no sorry, ex best friend. When did she become Rosalie?

I couldnt blame her, though. What would I say to the jackass who emotionally scarred my daughter?

Nessie shut her eyes in embarrassment and invited me inside.

The TV was going loud in the living room when I stepped into what used to be my house.  
Renesmee turned it off and faced me nervously.

"Nessie...um...are you okay?" I asked before anything else.

She nodded.

This was the awkward moment of my day. I chose this time to examine her.

Starting with her hair. Her hair wasnt as dark as it was when we broke up. The dye had faded and it was returning to it's old bronze, beautiful color. It looked brown. It was times like this Im glad she was only half of a vampire. If she were the full thing, her hair wouldve been black forever. Sure, she could've dyed it back to bronze but there is no possible way you could find Renesmee's original hair color in any store. It was too unique.

Her attire. Nessie was the type of chick to wear high fashion, name brands stuff. That hadnt changed considering she was wearing a mini-skirt and heels. Classic Nessie.

Nessie looked bigger, height and weight wise. She was a very petite girl but looking at her right now, she looked as if she had packed on at least 5 or 6 pounds. I know thats not much but for someone as thin and tiny as Nessie, it was much. Im not saying she was anorexic but she was quite the skinny girl.

Nessie had her hands over her tummy as if she had a stomach ache.  
It worried me. Was she sick. Renesmee sat on the couch and sighed. She was trying to tell me something. Whatever it was mustve been big if she was this speechless. A smile crossed her face.  
"Ive missed you, Jake." she said before her head into her hands.

I didnt know how to respond to that so I grinned and blushed.

"I called you over here because Ive got some news. I wanted to tell you in person because, it just seemed-" she struggled for the word. "Right."

"What is it, Nessie? Are you okay? Is Bella-" I began, ready to ask a whole lot more question and hopefully receive some questions.

"Jacob! Just calm down. Maybe you should sit down for this." She said, held my hands and guided me next to her on the couch. Her eyes were darker than ever and she was shaking like a chihuahua. I took her hands into mine to ease her nerves. She inhaled and closed her eyes and began shaking even more.

"Oh God, Jacob...please dont be mad." she sniffled and a tear left her eye. She was facing down, looking at our hands.

I had seen Nessie's fake crying before and Ive seen her real tears before. These tear were real. Something was really wrong.

"Nessie, it's okay. Just please tell me." I was growing scared instead of worried now. Ive never seen Nessie this shaken up before. I didnt like seeing her this way even when I hated her a month ago. She was truly scared. Scared that when she told me we'll be in the dark once again.

She shed a bucket full more of tears and her bottom lip quivered. Nessie was terrified.

I held her chin into my palm and made her look me deep in the eye. She was on vibrate.

"Nessie, just tell me. Please."

She swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"Jacob..." Nessie's voice was kinda shaky but her tone was sure.

"Yes?" I responded, growing impatient.

"Im carrying your child," she sighed.

My heart just sank to the deepest depth of my core and my brain went blank.

She just told me she was pregnant and the only thing I could think about was Leah.

**A/N Degrassi, much? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow, that last chapter had a lot of typo's. Well Im too lazy to fix them so suck it up :P REVIEWS, PLEEEASSEEEE**

I was pacing very slowly now, questioning Nessie like a cop who just arrested a punk for loitering or vandalism. Nessie had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"How far along you?"

"A month."

My nostrils flared. A month? She's one month pregnant and now she decides to tell me? In a way, I felt kind of offended.

"Did you go to see Carlisle?"

"No. I only told my mom."

"Why?"

"Because...Im scared to death," she said and put her hair behind her ear. She had gotten a second piercing.

"Why didnt you tell me?" I asked, hurt. Why was I hurt?

She hesitated before she answered. I could tell she wanted Bella to come downstairs, to comfort her. Nessie always needed somebody to comfort her. She never could fight her battles by herself without getting hurt. I waited for my answer.

"Because I didnt think you'd want any part of this. I didn't want you to have any worries. Jacob, you have Leah so I assumed that-" I cut her off.

"No worries? This isnt the Lion King, Nessie! I'm in this just as much as you are. Nessie, the baby inside your stomach right now is _mine _too. That's _our _baby. And what makes you think I dont want anything to do with this? Sure, Ive gotta deal with Leah but-"

_Leah. _Im never gonna hear the end of her. I sighed for her sake. Nessie noticed my problem and she grimaced. "Sorry," she replied, lifelessly.

"But...I wanna be here for you Nessie. I want that baby just as much as you do." The words flew out of my mouth all together and too fast for me to take them back. I think I sounded too reassuring.

A baby? Did I really want a baby? Nessie's baby?

I couldnt even answer my own question. Well, I couldnt take it back now.

Nessie shrugged. "Im sorry, Jacob." She said when she realized how much trouble I was in.

I only shrugged.

Nessie looked at me with sentimental eyes I could tell she really was sorry. She sighed.

I crouched down in front of her. She spoke with a terrified voice.

"Jacob, are you gonna tell-" she rolled her eyes. I knew who she meant.

I nodded. "Nessie, I have to."

She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. Her bangs had grown back out as well. "Okay, but when you do, tell _her _Im sorry."

That struck me by surprise. She wanted me to apologize to Leah for her?  
Were they such deadly enemies that she couldnt even say her name?  
This worried me. Nessie wasnt my favorite girl in the world but she was one of them. It would be hot to most boys to see two chicks fight over them but to me, it was disgusting. These girls were fighting for a useless prize.

"Sorry? Um, ok. Ill pass it on." I promised.

Nessie smirked suspiciously and looked at her tummy. I followed her eyes.

"I mean it's gonna be hard for her to try and register the fact that her boyfriend is having a baby with her natural enemy. Even though she took you away from me, I wouldn't have wished this on her." She said through grit teeth. I enjoyed seeing Nessie being this mature. For the first time in my life, I believed her.

The air began to stink of vampire. I turned my head and Bella was behind us, on the stairwell, examining us. She looked less disgusted.

"Renesmee, I think it's time for Jacob to go," she crossed her arms.

"Mom, Jake is-" Renesmee looked at her mother sheepishly. I cut her off.

"No, it's okay. Um, I need to get home anyway."

Bella sneered and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, get home to your little bitch." My fist clenched but I ignored her comment as best I could.

"Mom." Renesmee said sternly and eyed her mother. Bella didnt seem fazed by her stares but she was definitely amused. I dont even have a guess at how much damage Bella could do to me for doing this to her daughter.

"Bye, Nessie," I farewelled her. "Do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

Nessie's eyes brightened at the idea but Bella's icy stare sent chills down both our spines. Nessie declined my offer coolly and she opened the door for me to leave. I put my foot out the door but turned on my heel and rushed back inside.

Bella seemed stunned when I looked straight at her, put on my best shit-eating grin and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

She hissed.

"Goodbye," she growled.  
I smiled at how annoyed I made her before hopping out the threshold.

I loved getting under her ice cold skin.

* * *

The door was never locked at the Black's household. I just strode on in and plopped down on the couch Leah and I were supposed to have sex on an hour ago.

She was there, watching some movie, with the remote in on hand and a fist in the other. She didnt even face me when I sat next to her. She was ignoring me.

"Hey." I tried to get her to stir but she didnt even look at me.

But she did talk.

"Where were you?" Leah asked, worried. Her expression didnt match her tone. I was secretely hoping she wasnt gonna let me off easy. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"I was at Nessie's. Lee, I gotta tell you something." I wanted to get this over with.

She muted the television and put the remote down. Her bangs got caught in her eye so I lightly put them behind her ear. Her fingers caught mine and she squeezed my hand tight. "What's wrong?"

I felt like Nessie did at this moment. She was shaking when she told me and she couldnt get the words to leave her throat. She was crying and begging me not to get mad. If I werent madly in love with Leah this would be easy. But I am madly in love with Leah and telling her this would be like giving her the middle finger and saying _"Fuck you, you non fertile bitch!" _

I couldnt even meet her eyes. It was so unfair to Leah considering even though she stopped phasing, she still couldnt have babies. My Beta. My baby. Oh my goodness, I was breaking this girl's heart and she didnt even see it.

Leah bit her bottom lip nervously.

Jesus, why couldnt I just keep it in my pants? Seeing Leah's heartbreak would literally kill me. Why did I have to imprint? None of this shit wouldve happened if I hadnt taken that look at Nessie when she was born.

I opened my mouth. "Leah, Nessie said she's sorry."

Her eyebrows arched. "For?"

I paused and took one last look at her before she would hate me forever. "Leah, Renesmee is pregnant. She's carrying my child."

Leah's hazel eyes lost their color and their glow was gone. The glow that made me fall in love with her had faded and now her eyes were dark and gloomy. They lost their sparkle and she looked regular and simple. The news just scared the spark out of her eyes and the soul in her body.  
Her hands were instantly cold and they matched her eyes. The warmth was gone.

Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Lee, Im so sorry." I whispered. She shivered and took her hands back. This was it?

"Jacob, if this is your idea of a sick joke then-"

"No, Leah. Im not kidding. Im so sorry."

Leah gasped. She turned her head to face the window. This scene was all too familiar. I remembered the day perfectly. We were naked and Leah's body was turned away from me, tears rolling down her face, hand over her mouth, torn up heart. She acted as if she were afraid of me.

No, not again.

I heard her sniffle and I backed away, afraid that if I touched her, she'd lose any composure she had left.

"Lee, I-" I began but she jumped up and walked passed me.

"No, Im fine Jacob. I just...Ive gotta get home anyway." She fixed her tank top and wiped her face.

_No baby, please dont cry. I didnt mean it. _The voice in my head was saying. My eyes were beginning to water. Seeing Leah in pain put me in pain.

Leah didnt even look at me as she opened the front door. I grabbed her wrist but she didnt even turn.

"Leah, dont go," I pleaded. This was all my fucking fault. "Just stay. Im sorry but please dont leave. Lee, I dont want to go to bed knowing you're upset."

She sniffled. "No, really Jacob. Im fine. I just gotta go." She lightly grabbed her wrist back and before I could even attempt to get her in my grasp again, she had slammed the door and was gone.

I just stood there, my feet nailed to the ground and my heart frozen in place.

How many times does Leah have to go through the same shit till she finds _the one? _

**A/N Well we all know somehow Nessie will use her pregnancy to manipulate Jacob. r&r **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Leah's POV**

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks since Ive seen Jacob.

Two weeks since Ive talked to Jacob.

I didnt wanna go this long without speaking to him but I just couldnt pick up the phone. He's called at least three or four times a day for the last fourteen days. I let it go to voicemail everytime.

Whenever his name would flash on the screen, I feel pathetic all over again. Who was I kidding?

I wanted to tell Jacob so badly that I wanted his children. I wanted so badly to spend those nine months carrying around Jacob's offspring and then I was willing to go through the hell of childbirth just to see mine and Jacob's beautiful son or daughter. I wouldve killed for a child of my own.  
It only made me more bitter to find out that the chick I was so jealous of, was bearing his baby right now.

But it sucks for me cus I am a non-fertile bitch whos dreams of having a baby were crushed three years ago.

She had Jacob.

Whenever Jacob would call, he would usually never leave a voicemail. Hes only left me two.

I listened to them both everyday trying to build the courage to face him.

The first he sent, he sent the day after he told me his little hybrid was pregnant.

I listened to that one the most:

_"Leah, Im sorry. I really am. *sniffles* Im begging you, just please come over and talk to me. *sniffles* I wanna work this out. I dont wanna go through this by myself. J-Just please. *Sniffle* Please, Lee." _

I was making him cry. _What the fuck was he crying for? _

Jacob's voice in the recording was muffled and nasal. He sounded like he'd been crying for days but it had only been one night. I didnt know he was so sensitive. He showed feelings but these feelings were deeper than Ive ever seen them. He had such pain in his voice, it hurt me too.

How was I supposed to cope?

Well, I decorate when Im depressed.  
I was redoing my whole room. That night I got home from Jacob's, I literally had a meltdown and began throwing out everything. I threw out my old, wooden, broken dresser, with half of my clothes still in there. I threw out my desk that I never used. I even tossed out some memories from highschool. Yearbooks, cheerleading uniform, everything.  
My walls were going from bright yellow to a deep, dark blue. I decided on navy because blue was Jacob's favorite color. The way I thought of it was that every stroke I painted on the wall, stood for every tear that I had cried for Jacob. When I had finished the fourth wall, it was so dark in my room. It reminded me of my heart.

I tossed my old lamp out and was preparing to hang the bright, white Christmas lights so that it looked like the sky at night. Navy with bright, twinkling lights. It sounded pretty.

I wish I felt pretty.

Nessie had everything I wanted and more. I wanted Jacob and his child so badly.

I wanted, more than anything, to be a real women again.

Then there was the second voicemail Jacob had sent me.

It hurt just listening to it:

_"Lee...Im sorry. I just dont know what to do anymore. I love you." _

Short, simple and sweet. He sent that one to me one week after he told me the life-changing news. He was fed up with me not returning his calls, no visits. Nothing.

I cursed myself as I struggled to untangle the Christmas lights.

I also threw out my old lamp so the darkness of the moon was creeping into my room, through the window. I felt scared because if I were ever in the dark at anytime, Jacob would be here, holding me.

I didnt wanna think of Jacob as Nessie's baby daddy but I just couldnt see him as my boyfriend anymore. How could he be if he's gotta be there for Nessie _and _thier baby? There was no possible way Jacob could keep up with his child without one of us getting hurt. I finally knew how Nessie felt now.

I sighed when I finally got all the light unloose. What the hell do I do know?

* * *

**Nessie POV **

I thought having Jacob around would be better for me.

I wasnt completely over him, but nowadays I cant really speak to him without him looking depressed and mopey. Ever since he told Leah the news, she's been avoiding him, ignoring his calls. Basically putting him through hell.

In a way, I felt like this was my fault. If I hadnt gotten pregnant, I wouldnt have had to tell Jacob any news, he wouldnt have had to tell Leah anything, therefor they would still be the happy, totally-in-love couple that they were before all of this. I wish I hadnt told him at all. But what he said was true.

The baby inside my stomach is his baby as much as it is mine.

I felt terrible.

Jacob was sitting at the window seal of our old bedroom, looking out of the window like a sad puppy. He hadnt slept in days. He would literally lay on the couch all night till the morning came around, with this depressed look his face. I think he's more angry than he is sad. Jacob was so much more nice to me when he was down in the dumps.  
I showed him an image of Leah and he only cringed. The memory was too painful, I guess.  
I was surely shocked when I mentioned her, he didnt las out at me like he used to. He's got a bad temper. It surprised me when my mother called Leah a bitch that Jacob only smiled like a smart ass and ignored it. Leah mustve been teaching him patience. I can tell shes been good to him. He seems more in control of his emotions.

I crept up behind him, holding my growing stomach.

He didnt even shift but he knew I was there. "Hi, Nessie."

I smiled. He caught my scent. "Jacob, are you okay?"

He cocked his head and itched his ear. "Never better."

He was never good at putting on a good poker face. I smiled anyway.

"Jacob, maybe you should visit her." I suggested. He shrugged.

"Maybe I should." He said, thoughtlessly. I frowned and tried to think of another thing to say. Ive never seen him so broken.

"Im gonna go take a walk," I whispered and turned on my heels.

"Ill come with you!" He sounded frustrated.

"No, Im good by myself." I reasoned and left the bedroom. I wanted to take a walk to clear my head of Jacob's sadness. I didnt want him tagging along to only depress up the forest.

I brushed my hair out from any knots, threw on a pair of sweatpants, and before I left out the door, I kissed Jacob's forehead. He blushed but never looked away from the window.

"I'll be back soon, Jake." I said before I left the bedroom.

The last thing I saw before I exited the house was Jacob's beautiful face shedding a single tear and him wiping it away slowly.

**A/N OMG! Who knew Nessie had feelings! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Where is this story going? **

**Jacob's POV **

I dont think it was physically possible to pump myself any faster.

"Oh, Leah," I moaned as the hot water hit my face repeatedly. The heated water felt so soothing on my rough, aching body. I had finally gotten up from that damn window and decided that a nice shower would help me cheer up.

I had no intention of jacking off until I got in the shower and saw that my dick was high at attention. Just thinking of _her _made me excited. She didnt even have to be present to make me get a painfully exciting erection.

I just didnt want her pussy badly but I wanted her badly.

I had truly fucked up big time when I told her about Nessie. I mean I had to! She's my fucking girlfriend and it only seemed right to tell her that my ex was carrying my child. This was a lose-lose situation. If I hadnt told her, she would be hurt and wondering why she started seeing me less and less. It wouldve been a tough secret to keep.

I sighed when just the thought of Leah made me harder. "Fuck," I grunted and stroked harder.

The position I was in made me fragile and sensitive.

Nessie was about 6 weeks pregnant. I had 34 weeks to make things right with Leah cus in all honesty, how could I choose between the love of my life and a beautiful baby I created? I didnt wanna have to but I knew once Nessie's water breaks, I have to make a decision. I literally couldnt. It's another lose-lose situation.

Choosing between eternal love and the joy of seeing your child for the first time was like choosing between whether you want pizza or chicken for the rest of your life!

"Jesus! Leah, faster." I grunted and as I heard myself, I reflected on how disgusting I sounded. Instead of jerking off in the shower, shouldnt I be off trying to talk things out with Leah? Or trying to figure out where my _pregnant _ex-girlfriend was?

Even as these thoughts went through my head, I didnt stop my hand. I kept it going on and on. My eyes were shut tight, imagining Leah's soft mouth instead of my hand. I leaned on the tile wall of the shower and with every stroke, I realized how much I needed to talk to Leah.  
As I climaxed and ejaculated, I opened my eyes and the bright light of the bathroom light stunned me. I didnt realize I was breathing hard until I looked down and saw the mess I had made of the shower. My cum was everywhere. My cheeks got hot.

I cursed myself, washed away all the evidence of my time there, and pulled my clothes back on.

At that moment when I looked into my own eyes through the mirror, a tear fell from my eye.

I couldnt decide who was making me cry? Leah or my unborn offspring?

When the single tear dropped from my face, I made my decision. I know what I want.

* * *

**Leah's POV **

It was a lazy day at the Clearwater house, so I decided to take a walk.

I never really roamed the woods of La Push by myself because a year or two ago, some girl almost got raped by some guy who raped her six year before. The story creeped me out but I was never really scared of anything. The only thing that really ever frightened me now was heartbreak.

My legs were chill against the breeze of the cold, La Push autumn air. I knew I shouldve changed out of my shorts.

My thought were drifting off when behind me I heard twigs snap. I stopped but didnt turn. I slowly started back up again and decided not to move so fast. It was probably my own feet, crushing twigs.

My hands fidgeted around in my jacket and I hear another twig snap. I kept going unaware that I was being followed. I heard a sharp grunt off in the distant and picked up my pace. I turned to get home but was stopped abruptly when I saw what was behind me.

The beast was huge. Huge, brown and vicious. Its teeth were sharp and bared into a fierce growl. There was a fire in its dark and dangerous eyes. I took a step back, mouth and jaw tied shut. The grizzly stalked forward and took careful steps. I froze in place, wishing I could phase.

The bear came forward and he roared a triumphant roar. He was pissed.  
_Who does this bitch think she is? Walking round in my woods? Oh hell no! _He mustve been thinking.

Was this goodbye? It was...that bear could take me out in any second. My heart beat vigorously in my chest and my teeth chattered. The fear was gonna eat me before the huge animal did.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my own death come towards me. "I love you, Jacob," I whispered and my body tightened to prepare for the pain.

I heard the sharp growl and flinched.

I felt nothing and opened my eyes. My eyes flashed to my torso and I was in perfect shape. No scratches or scars or anything. There was no pain.

I looked up and saw her.

My eyes were playing tricks on me because before me was Renesmee with her pink mouth pulled into the same growl. The bear was lashing his teeth out at the young half-breed. Her eyes were turning sickly red and I could tell the giant beast was cowering under Nessie.

She roared aloud and it echoed in the forest. I didnt know such a big sound could from such a tiny thing.  
The grizzly roared just as loud and it was gonna be the end of both of us. Goodbye, Jacob for the both of us. I shut my eyes and blinked them back and forth, trying to predict what would happen next.

Nessie bared her teeth and for the first time, I saw her true fangs. They were long and sharp and white. She may have been only a half vampire but she sure as hell was scaring the shit out of me, probably more than she was the bear. The bear cowered and backed away slowly. Nessie grunted loudly again and this time, it sounded more like a roar than a grunt. The bear whimpered in fear and before I could even blink, it ran far off into the distance, opposite of the way I went. My heart began to work again.

Nessie's eyes returned to brown and she calmed down.  
She turned and her skin was glowing in the sun that was crying to creep out from the clouds. The one thing that fascinated me about Nessie was that she glowed instead of sparkled in the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee's voice was soft and smooth. Velvet, almost.

I nodded in shock. Her face muscles were relaxed. She just _saved _me?

"Sorry you had to see that," she said and blushed. Amazing how someone as fragile looking as her could blush so cutely after nearly ripping off the head of a huge, 1000 lbs, grizzly bear!

"See what?" I questioned still in shock.  
"I dont like people seeing _that _kinda side of me," Nessie fixed her hair.  
"It's okay. Um, thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem."

We were silent as we continued to walk.

The sun cast over us and her glow was angelic. I felt as if I needed to touch her to see if she were real. To distract myself, I began to talk.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

She snickered and rolled her eyes. She was amused?

"I followed your scent. I know your scent anywhere." She seemed proud.

That shocked me and I felt flattered. She looked sheepish.  
"How do you know my scent?"  
She stopped abruptly and looked at me shyly. I eyed her suspiciously. She looked down awkwardly and took her time to answer. Did I make her uncomfortable. Nessie seemed so fidgety.

"When Jacob and I were-" she paused and swallowed, uncomfortably. "-together, he would come home smelling just like you. He drove me crazy with that scent. I loved every minute of it."

I smirked, flattered.

"Everytime I took a whiff, I went insane. I couldnt get enough of it," she stopped and her eyes snaked up and down my body. I blinked uncomfortably but pretended not to notice and kept walking.

"How does my scent affect you?" I asked, now very curious. Renesmee's low laugh filled my ears.

"Leah, I preffer blood to human food. But your scent doesnt attract my appetite. It attracts my-" she stopped short and laughed more.

I sharpened my brow at her and stopped walking. She turned on her heels and her cheeks were beet red. Did I make Nessie uncomfortable?

"What?" I asked impatiently.

Her tone got defensive. "Let it go."

I stiffened and she continued walking but I stayed in my spot.

What was the deal with Renesmee Cullen?

I sped up to her and she was trying not to look at me. I did make her uncomfortable! I smiled at this new found power I had. My brain was already thinking of fun ways I could screw around with her.

As I thought to myself, Nessie grabbed my hand and before I could protest, the image of Jacob sitting at the window seal with a tear rolling down his cheek invaded my brain. I cringed but Nessie only held my hand tighter.

I never thought Renesmee Cullen would be the one to show me how much I was hurting him.

**A/N As I was writing this chapter, it dawned one me...what do you picture as you read all of this? Do you actually picture Taylor Lautner fucking himself or do you just not think about it? Ehhh lemme know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Killing me softly with this fanfiction...**

"Why did you show me that?" I asked defensively and retrieved my hand back.

She rolled her eyes.

"Because someone needs to show you what affect you have on him. Leah, do you know Jacob wont even talk to his own father because of you?" She sounded angry but her face was still gentle.

"I dont know what you're talking about. If anything, he's got the affect on me!" I protested.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Leah!" she shouted and the whole forest shook. I stopped in my tracks to look at her.

She had her eyebrows in a frown and her jaw was tightly clenched.

"Cant you see that he's trying to make an effort to make things right with you but you just wont let him? He wants to see you. He daydreams about you all the time and the least you could do is just call him! He's become a zombie without you. I honestly think you like seeing him in pain," she growled at me.

"That's not true! I wanna see him just as badly as he wants to see me. But-" I stopped short and examined her stomach. The bitch monster in me wanted to tear out the embryo and Nessie along with it. The softer, more dominate part of me wanted that baby for my own. I sighed and cringed in pain.

She followed my gaze and shook her head.

"Jesus, Leah. Im sorry. I know it hurts but you have no idea how lucky you are," her voice had smoothed out.

"Lucky?" I scoffed. I was a lot of things but lucky wasnt one of them.

She arched her eyebrow and began to walk again. "Youve got the real prize. Ive spent night after night thinking to myself how I could get over him. Turns out I cant. Leah, even after all the shit Jake put me through, you have no idea how badly I want him to love me like he loves you. You dont know how badly I wish I was you," she smirked to herself and blushed.

I smiled, flattered once again.

"A day in the life of Leah Clearwater isnt as peachy keen as you think." I reasoned and stepped over a rock.

"Yeah, right." She snickered sarcastically. Did she really think she wanted my life?

I rolled my eyes. "All I ever wanted to have was Jacob's baby. We've been together long enough. I mean, nothing is stopping us except for the fact that I cant..." I couldnt even finish the thought, it hurt too much.

She sighed. "Again...Im sorry. Leah, you have _him_. I dont know what else you could possibly want."

"I just wanted his child," Ive never really admitted it out loud to anybody and I sure as hell never thought Id have to tell Nessie. So, she wanted what I had, (Jacob) and I wanted what she had, (his baby).

"I never really wanted to get pregnant. I mean I cant wait till the day that I see our child but..."

"But?" I egged on.

"But on some odd, naive level...I dont want this baby. I mean I do, but not like this. I at least thought, Id be married by now. If I were married, Id feel like less of a slut." She mumbled and leaves crushed lightly under her feet. I have never seen this side of Nessie. This Nessie was so sensitive and so human. She seemed...real. At this moment I had realized that she had feelings and emotions and thought the way I did.

"Nessie, you're not a-" She cut me off.

"Dont even try to tell me Im not, Leah. I still wanted Jacob even after I found out he was fucking you."

"That doesn't make you a slut." I said, trying to encourage her. She scoffed. Before today I would've have kept on assuming Nessie was this bitchy spoiled little brat who just couldnt take no for an answer. I had no reason to hate her but I only thought that way of her because I was so jealous of her. Turns out, she wasnt bitchy. She was just straight-forward. She wasnt spoiled. She took nothing for granted. All she really wanted was Jacob...I should let her have him.

"Im actually still in shock." She said, mumbling to herself.

I tried to ease the tension. "I hope the two minutes is gonna be worth it."

She stopped walking, looked at me funny and just stared. Had I crossed a line?

Then out of nowhere, her loud laugh filled the darkening forest. She held her stomach and laughed harder. "Haha, good one," she managed to breath out. "Im hoping they'll be worth it, too." Nessie agreed.

I had made Renesmee Cullen laugh. In some odd way, I felt as if I had achieved a goal.

"But anyway," she said seriously. "I dont wanna see Jacob like this anymore."

I eyed her. "I dont either."

"Just forget the fact that Im pregnant, ok? I know it's a big deal but it doesnt change the way he feels about you."

What Nessie said _sounded _true but I really wanted to make things right on my own time. I didnt wanna see Jacob in so much pain anymore but my heart wasnt done mending.

"Yeah, ok. Let's hope he'll be saying that when he sees you and his child for the first time." I growled.

She didnt notice but she had a sympathetic look on her cute face. I knew she was sorry and wanted to help, but just seeing her and her pregnant self was tearing me up inside.

* * *

Nessie and I had gone our own ways when the sky was getting a tad darker. I didnt feel very comfortable out in the open with just Nessie here. Ill admit she was good protection but we were beginning to run out of things to talk about.

I strode into my dark house and set my keys on the counter.

The house was jet black. I literally ran up the stairs, scared with Jacob not here, something dark and dangerous would creep around my waist and hurt me. I clutched the banister and ran to my room. The hallway was cluttered with all the stuff I hadnt thrown out. My bed, my laptop, my TV, etc. I still hadnt decided where I was gonna put all that stuff.

I wouldve easily strode in with no problem but I stopped short when I saw a bright light shining from the crack of the door. Did I leave the Christmas lights on?

I waited at the door to try and remember. I dont even remember plugging the lights in. I had hung them up around the ceiling but I dont recall plugging them in. This made my heart race. Someone was here..in my house...

I caught my breath and put my hand on the knob.

My hand wouldnt twist it. There was no blood rushing to my hand therefore I couldnt move it. I didnt know when I was frightened more. When that bear almost malled me today or right now, knowing that a complete stranger was in my house, waiting for me to come home so they can strike.

I took in a breath and twist the knob. My heart stopped when I swung the door open.

**A/N PEOPLE ORDER OUR PATTIES...oh my goodness, who knew Nessie had like...a heart? No jk**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Can I get some more reviews please? :D**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him after the blood returned to my head.

Jacob shrugged. "I just really needed to see you."

I shook my head in disbelief and tried to get my heart working again. How the hell could this jackass just strode in here and take my breath away as if it were nothing? He had no clue what he does to me. I love it.

"You couldve at least called before you just showed up." I said and regretted it the minute I did.

He closed his eyes, toyed around with his jaw and let out a light chuckle. I knew that look. He was doing his best to keep his temper. "I did, Leah. For the past two weeks, in fact."

I exhaled when I finally felt comfortable. I removed my jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"I know," I breathed and he only sighed, annoyed.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked shyly. Right now he reminded me of a shrimpy six year old boy who is oblivious to the fact that the bitchy nine year old girl he has a crush on, doesnt feel the same way about him. Only difference is, I did feel the same way. I just had my walls up.

"It hurts too much to see you," I replied.

He exhaled and I saw the life leave his intense eyes. I regretted saying _that _as well. Dammit.

"Im sorry." He said.

I examined him for a minute. He was standing straight, which meant he was getting used to the way my room looked versus how it was before. Come to think of it, Jacob has never seen my room before. It was always dark whenever he was here. Gee, I wonder why.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault." I replied and tried to keep my chin up. Dont let him see you cry, I told myself as I felt my eyes begin to burn from the hot tears.

"Leah, I had no intention of-" He began.

"I know, Jacob."

His voice was low. "Why does it hurt to see me?" He asked and took a step forward.

I took a step back. "Because...it only reminds me of what _couldve _been," I answered as I shut my eyes extra tight to keep in the pain.

"Couldve been?" He thought for a second then looked up at me. We were both silent and I cracked when his eyes widened. He got it. Finally.

"Oh, Lee," he mumbled and before I knew it, my body fell limply into Jacob's arms and he began to rub my head.

With every tear that dropped and stained his T-shirt, I thought about how many beautiful babies we _couldve _made. I imagined what they w_ouldve _looked like. I thought about what we _wouldve _named them. I screamed in pain at the thought of what was _never _going to be.

Jacob didnt stop me. He just rubbed my back and petted my hand and let me scream and yell as loud as I wanted to for as long as I wanted to. Every scream I let out, I imagined a little infant being born into this world, with me as his or her mother. My fists clutched Jacob's shirt as I cursed myself for wanting so much and only getting a little. I knew that the day would come that I realized this was all I was ever gonna get. Why was Jacob with me? He knew he wanted children one day but instead he's here with me, the ex-wolf who cant even serve her purpose as a women and bear children.

I grew tired after ten minutes and calmed myself down. My body was still shaking but Jacob held me tight.

"Leah, Im-" he began.

"No, dont be. Just...stay." I pleaded as my arms snaked around his neck. As I stood on my toes, I looked deeply into his beautiful yet tough eyes. They werent exactly black like everyone thought, they were a deep brown that appeared black at first glance. Youd have to really look into Jacob's eyes to realize that his eyes werent black and soulless.

"Okay, Ill stay, Lee. I promise."

"I cant take another night alone," I added to prove my case.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. He held me tighter than Ive ever been held ever. His head was now in my shoulder and he seemed as if he were crying, too. "Leah, you dont have to spend another night alone."

I shed more tears because even though he said he'd stay, I knew that one morning he's not gonna be there. It wouldnt be his fault. So, I held him as tight as he did me.

He kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and my nerves began to shiver.

"Jacob," I moaned as his hands began to scratch my back, soothingly.

He stopped when he caught my drift.

"Leah, I thought that-" he tried to say.

My lips caught his and I forced my tongue into his throat. He gave in and went back to scratching my back. My hands creeped into his jeans as did his. I held him tighter by his lips and memorized his taste.

"Oh my Jacob," I gasped when he put his fingers through my short's belt loops. It's been quite a while and I was gonna savor every minute of this.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

She's beautiful.

Gorgeous, even.

Clothes on, clothes off. Doesnt matter.

She was beautiful.

As the hot water relaxed both of our body's muscles, I kissed her lips gently and she tugged on my hips more. She was ready.

"Jacob," she gasped between kisses on my chest. I brushed her wet bangs out of her face and took a look at her. Her expression was panicked. Panicked as if she were afraid I would disappear. I didnt wanna leave her. Ever. She was too precious.

"Im right here, Lee." I said and I took the plunge.

She squeaked and blushed.

"Guess it's been a while."

I smiled at her. "Too long, in fact."

The heat from our bodies plus the hot water from the shower, made the room fog up very quickly. I didnt care as long as it wasnt foggy enough to keep me from looking into Leah's eyes. Her beautiful, big hazel eyes.

When Leah and I finished in the shower, she led me to her bedroom where she gave me one of her infamous, eyes-rolling-in-the-back-of-your-head, "Sweet Jesus, may I not blow so soon," how-the-hell-is-she-doing-that-with-her-tongue-blow jobs. I suggested we do it in the hallway where her bed was, but she objected and took me on her carpet with just a blanket.

A completely different Leah came out when we made love. I loved every minute of it. Making love to Leah that night distracted me from all my other problems. I only had to focus on one thing and that was pleasing her.

My finger's twisted through Leah's black, damp hair as she rested her head on my wet chest. Her breathing was soft and it tickled my stomach whenever she exhaled. We were now back into routine.

"What happened to your room?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I decorate when Im depressed."

"Oh," is all I could come up with.

She began to play around with the muscles on my stomach. It tickled but I didnt flinch.

"Are you still depressed?" I wondered and her body stiffened.

"Not as much as before."

Thats not what I wanted to hear.

"Look, Leah I know how much you wanted children. I know how much it must hurt. I know that this is the biggest heartbreak you've ever faced but you have me. We have each other. Nessie may be the mother of my kid, but that doesnt change the way I feel about you. It doesnt matter if Nessie has a million of my children, _you _will always be my one true love," I told her as I sat up to look at her. She covered herself with the blanket and she sighed.

"How can you say that without laughing?"

"What?"

"Jacob, you and I both now that I cant compete with that baby. Sure, we'll be fine the rest of Nessie's pregnancy but what about when your child is born? You wont have time for me anymore. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you choose between your child and me?"

I thought for a minute. "Leah, Ive already chosen. Lee, I want you."

"You say that now Jacob but what about eight or nine months from now? Will you still remember you chose me?" she asked, slyly and I knew she had outsmarted me. Damn.

"Leah, I want you forever. Always." I tried and she only rolled her eyes.

"Jake, Nessie wants you so much more than I do," she continued."She wants all of you. Not just the father part. But the boyfriend part,too."

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. What was she trying to say?

"Jacob.." her voice was muffled. Her head was turned away from me. I scooted closer to her.

"Jake, Im happy you want me but-" she stopped and I heard her sniffle. My arms were around her in a second and I was rocking us both back and forth. Not again. Not for the third time. Enough is enough.

"Oh, Leah. Please dont cry. Please." I begged her.

"-I cant pretend nine months from now that everything is good and jolly. I cant face heartbreak anymore."

Here it comes. "Leah, dont say it."

She lifted her head, turned her body to me and said the words I wish she didnt.

"Jacob, w-we cant do this a-anymore. You and I c-cant be t-together. Its-we're over." She choked out between sobs.

And when those words left her lips, my whole body stopped its blood flow. My heart stopped beating. My eyes saw black even though they were still open. Everything shut down.

"Leah, I-"

"Just dont say anything, Jake. Nothing you can say or do can fix us. Im sorry." she said and turned away from me with tears rolling down her face. The sight broke my heart and it was even more painful knowing that I couldnt do anything to fix it. Fix us.

After I re-clothed myself and tried to come back to life, Leah just sat there, facing the wall with a lifeless look on her face. I sniffled and wiped away a tear. When did I become so...sensitive?

I crouched down to her level and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She whined and her hot tears began to hit the carpet even harder.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater." I declared and took one final look at her before I hopped out her window forever.

As I dragged my own lifeless body home, I thought.

Leah is leaving to protect herself from me. Why was she doing this to herself? Why couldnt she believe me when I told her that I wasnt gonna hurt her?

Instead of asking myself why, my head turned towards the darkening sky and I asked Him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

**A/N I was half-crying when I wrote this. Im sorry Blackwater fans...but it does get better! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N K, this is like the golden chapter because I thought deleted my account and I thought I was never gonna write you guys stories again! So this chapter is very near and dear and special and holy and...a bunch of other adjectives I cant think of right this second...but enjoy! Sorry it's so long..I had so many thoughts! **

4 Months Later

**Nessie's POV **

Everything has changed.

Im now five months pregnant (20 weeks...I think) and I feel so...feminine.

Im not gonna lie, these hormones have taken me on quite the ride and I was horny as hell all the time but...none of it seemed worth it. Jacob has moved back in to take care of me but in all honesty, he's the one who needed the taking care of. Ive never seen a more depressed twenty-one year old in my life.

He's gotten so depressed over the past four months, he missed his own birthday. I got him a card and a gift but when I tried to tell him "Happy 21st!" he simply just looked at me, gave me a weak smile and said thank you. There was no emotion on his face. His dad called constantly but Jacob's too depressed to talk to him. His own father.

I love Jacob with every bit of love I have in me. Seeing him suffer like this was hell. If I could do anything to put a smile back on his face. Id do anything to just see some color in his smile or a skip in his step. Anything to see him...normal again.

Ive seen sadness before but Jacob took it to another level. He was here physically but he wasnt here emotionally. His soul was somewhere else. His heart was shriveled and used up. He had nothing left in him.

Jacob was acting as if Leah had died.

Jacob was dead. He acted as if he was. It only killed me more inside because I wanted him to be so happy. I wasnt too happy, myself since I have to live with Mr. Depression Hurts and feel the same thing he feels. I offered him to sleep upstairs in the guest room but he prefers the hard sofa that was for presentation and not comfort.

Leah obviously had no idea what kind of affect she has on him. If Leah loved Jacob as much as she claimed she did, she wouldnt be doing this to him.

But I couldnt blame her, she was doing this to protect herself.

I sighed as I trotted down the stairs and saw Jacob on the couch, staring blankly at the television. He was watching some weird nature channel or rather the nature channel was watching him, since he had no reaction to what was going on at all.

"So, whatcha watching?" I asked, trying to lightened his mood. He hesitated.

"Just some show."

"Ahhh," I cooed and sat beside him. He hadnt moved when I did. I suddenly felt so unattractive. I wish I had the same affect on Jacob Lead had. I used to turn Jacob on with just a look in the eye now...he doesnt even know Im there. I sighed in disappointment.

We sat there in silence as we watched as the mighty lioness lunges at the helpless gazelle, I quoted the announcer. I ran my fingers through the ends of my hair nervously and tried not to make eye contact with him. He leaned back on the couch and exhaled.

I felt a little nudge in my stomach and it gave me an idea as I began to rub my belly. I looked over at him and he didnt even move. After adgusting my position non the sofa, I nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, I have an ultrasound today," I fabricated. I needed some kind of excuse to get him off of the couch. "Let's go see Carlisle."

Red rushed to his face at the mention of going to my grandparent's house. Him and I used to always visit them but our visits became less frequent when Jacob had began cheating on me. I went by myself or didnt visit at all at that point. I was way too embarrassed.

"Ok," he sighed and he got up from his seat on the couch. "Ill go get the car." He strode to the front room and I heard his car keys jingle.

I pushed a lock of hair out of my face and looked towards my belly. "I hope this helps." I whispered to the little angel inside of me.

* * *

Jacob killed the engine of the Rabbit when he parked in the driveway of my grandparent's house.

He leaned back in the drivers seat with an uncomfortable and unsure look on his face. He was biting his bottom lip and his dark, russet colored cheeks were burnt red. He was nervous. Embarrassed, even. He knew my whole family knew about him and Leah and he would have to face the music now.

My mother, Bella, has a huge mouth. Or rather, she cant keep her thoughts to herself. She shares everything with my dad, Edward. Emmett, my favorite uncle , has ways of finding out things he shouldnt so he told his wife and my aunt, Rosalie. Rose told my favorite aunt, Alice who shares everything with my other uncle, Jasper. Esme and Carlisle, my grandparents, found out because my pigheaded aunt Rose happened to bring it up on a hunting trip.

Jacob stuck out like a sore thumb when he came over here and now with my family knowing about his little fling with Leah, it only added more weight on the awkward scale. I felt bad for Jake even though my family has a great amount of animosity towards him.  
Animosity is such a strong word, only person who has the real issue with Jacob is my mother. They were once good friends but ever since this little incident, theyve really stretched their relationship. I was surprised my father didnt come for Jacob in revenge. My dad was cooler than I gave him credit for. Im not saying daddy was happy with Jacob's actions but he deals with it best way he can. Acting like the vicious, inhuman vampire he was, wasnt gonna solve anything.

"You know we can go home if you dont wanna do this," I reasoned even though it defeated the whole purpose of me making up an excuse to get Jacob out of the house.

His dark and intense eyes looked into my soft and chocolate-colored ones. He sighed.

"Im fine," he muttered with barely any breath. "Cant back out because I fucked up." At from what I saw, Jacob grinned. I did too as I undid my seat belt. Jacob slammed his door, came around and opened my door. He helped me from the seat and just as he did, the door to the house swung open and my Aunt Alice's petite frame came through the threshold.

"Nessie!" She shrieked happily and flitted toward me with a forceful hug. Her face was buried into my neck and she inhaled me. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck harder and squeezed. "Oh, Ive missed you!"

"Oh, Alice! Ive missed you too! Hey, back it up. Im still preggers, here," I pushed her away jokingly and she kissed my cheek. It was nice seeing her again.

She giggled sweetly. "Sorry."

Alice turned herself towards Jacob and her nose scrunched up. She wasnt used to Jacob's smell but she still had a welcome smile on her face. "Hello Jacob," she said with a tender voice and kind voice. Jake smiled weakly and managed to speak. "Nice to see you too, Pixie," he greeted politely.

Alice grinned, grabbed my hand and led us to the front door, where my dad was waiting with a smile on his face.

I embraced him. "Daddy," I mumbled into his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist but not tight enough to crush my stomach.

"Renesmee. My beautiful Renesmee," he mumbled before he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. Jacob came up behind me and him and my dad stared each other down before my father offered his hand out. Jacob then sternly shook it.

I caught my breath when they touched and didnt kill each other. I ran a hand through my hair and swallowed some saliva and suddenly...the tension was eased.

* * *

After Carlise had me propped up and the gel on my stomach, Jacob easily grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I think I felt my stomach flutter but that couldve been the chill from the gel on my tummy. My family all huddled around waiting anxiously as Carlisle moved the wand around to find an image. I squeezed Jacob's hand tighter and he returned it with a kiss on my fingers. I blushed at the attention and watched as Carlisle found a visual.

"There," he said cheerfully as he pointed out the arms, legs and head of the child. I squealed. That little child. That precious little embryo was inside me. I was the only thing keeping the life inside of my stomach alive and well. I grinned frivolously at the thought of holding another's life in my hands. Jacob squeezed my hand tighter and kissed my hand again.

As my mother hissed, the rest of my family moved in to get a better look. Carlisle looked proud as he too grinned at the sight of the child.

"Oh my goodness, so tiny!" Rosalie said lovingly and had a hint of wonder in her eyes. She turned to Carlisle and flipped her blond locks out of the way. "Boy or girl, Carlisle?" She asked and blinked twice.

Carlisle looked at us.

"It's your call. Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

"Hehe, sex," Uncle Emmett snickered in the far corner and Alice lightly hit his chest and whispered, "Shut up."

Carlisle ignored them and waited for our answer. I looked at Jacob who seemed distracted. He had an apologetic look on his face. He looked so vulnerable. Vulnerable and apologetic.

"You pick. I can wait," he said after a few moments. My mother rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly before getting up from her spot next to my dad and leaving the room with a loud slam of the door. We were all still and tried to ignore the obvious tension. Jacob squeezed my hand and tried to play it off. I swear if I werent pregnant, Id wrestle her. My father just looked embarrassed. He should be.

"I wanna wait, Carlisle." I announced after the quiet room got less hostile. Emmett winked at Jasper slyly and I exhaled at the sight. Betting...again.

Jacob eased his grip on my hand.

"Okay. Waiting it is." Carlisle said politely as he wiped the gunk off of my tummy that had major stretch marks on them. I groaned when I saw them because they usually brought up the memory of my used-to-be-bangable-body. But it was alright anyway because it was all gonna be worth it.

I pulled my shirt down and as I made my way to hop off the chair, my face was hit with Jacob's breath as he leaned down. I froze as his light lips met mine with the slightest of touches. He was so soft on me, he was afraid he was gonna break me. He was frightened that he would destroy me. No one has ever seen this tender side of Jacob. It was so hard to believe that almost seven or eight months ago, this same Jacob had pushed me against a wall, almost abused me and called me a bitch. He was...sorry.

He let my lips go as Emmett starting to make cat noises. Jacob pulled back sheepishly. The kiss left a look of confusion on everyone's face.

Jacob tried not to meet Carlisle's eyes when he thanked him. I only blushed as I touched my fingers to my lips and felt a light buzz of electricity. My stomach fluttered.

This boy had no idea what he does to me.

**A/N LONG CHAPTERS R FUN TO WRITE...right? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for all the tremendous reviews! I was reading the comments and I saw that some of you want Nessie and Jacob to be together and some of you want Leah and Jacob to be together. Ok, Im gonna do my best to climax the story in a way that EVERYONE is satisfied. I know you cant please everybody but...I will try and hopefully succeed. And if I dont...well then there will be other stories.**

**Leah's POV**

_Crunch….crunch...crunch…snap._

I stepped over a few rocks as I walked carefully through the forest. It was about midnight and the La Push air was chilling my skin. I didn't know why I wore tiny denim shorts and little jackets when I went on these walks. I was grateful I decided to wear my favorite pair of boots.

My heart raced wildly at every little snap of a twig I caused. Last time I did this, I was almost mauled viciously by a wild grizzly bear. I doubted this time Nessie would be here to scare it away like last time.

I clutched my stomach as the sound of an owl hooted in the distance. I was so used to going on these little walks that I memorized the trail I walked. I always thought about the same stuff, too. Jacob, mostly.

Jacob? Jacob.

Jacob was the reason why I took time out of my day to take these kind of depressing walks. He's was mostly the reason why I was hurting. I know I broke up with him but I just couldnt bear the thought of being compared to his little unborn world of wonder. I wanted to be with him so badly but I had to look out for myself. I couldnt take another heartbreak. First it was Sam and that imprint he did with my cousin. Now it was Nessie being pregnant. I didnt wanna break up with him but I figured better to do it now than months from now when Jacob has lost all feeling for me and has dedicated his life to Renesmee and their baby.

I know I fucked up big time but I just couldnt face another heartbreak! It sounds selfish, but I couldnt do it. I remember how pathetic and bitter I felt when Sam dumped me for my own cousin. I refused to feel that kind of pain again.

Put yourself in my position.

A fragile-hearted girl who recently found out the love of her life is having a baby with his ex. Wouldnt you try and protect yourself even though he says he wont hurt you but deep down inside he wont have a choice?

Maybe it was a wolf thing.

No, it was a Leah thing.

Jacob may have been the reason I was hurting but he was also the reason why I woke up in the morning. It sounds corny but I was dead serious.

I was a seventeen year old senior in high school when I met Jacob. He was a shrimpy looking fourteen going on fifteen year old with face acne and crazy hormones. Back then, Emily and I were snobs and pretended to crush on him. We thought he was cute in a virgin way. He was innocent. He was vulnerable. He was..

Fresh meat.

Emily and I knew we could play him like Jimi Hendrix played the guitar.

When we were alone, Em and I would joke around about falling in love with him and being the mother of his kids one day. We winked at each other whenever we saw him and it became our little insider. We thought of him as the underdog.

When I turned twenty, Sam broke my heart and that's when I began phasing. Jacob and I werent on friendly terms then because I was bitter over my break-up and he had feelings for a leech-lover, Bella. I left La Push for three years and the only thing I could really fix myself on was getting over Sam and leaving my friendship with Emily behind. The night before I decided to come back to La Push, I stumbled across my old yearbook and saw Jacob's picture. I felt bad for treating him so badly behind his back _and_giving him shit about falling in love with the vampire girl. In all honesty, I returned to La Push to try and patch things up with him and possibly gain a less hostile and more caring friendship with him.

But that night...he just took my breath away. I only got to know the growing pains seventeen year old Jacob. But when I was presented with the muscley, hard, dominate, sexually manipulative, daring, twenty year old bad boy Jacob...

I just couldnt keep my hands to myself. Every little muscle on his tight and toned body just called out to me. His eyes were sensitive yet they had a seductive glint to them. It lured me in and I had to make him my prey. I cant go into detail but let's just say, it was one of the best nights of my life. I had to keep it going because I was hooked from the minute I saw him.

He reminded me of him and Nessie when I invited him back over. I nearly begged him to come back. I even used Sam as an excuse. If Jacob ha said no and stayed true to Nessie, none of this woulve happened. Renesmee's pregnancy probably still woulve happened but I meant all the shit that was going on with me and Jacob.

I sighed.

Jacob.

Oh how I missed my Jacob.

I leaped over another rock and looked at the dark sky. Being out here reminded me of my room, which I finally finished. I only wish Jacob was there to see it. It would be nice for him to be in my room, with the lights on.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

His strong hand cupped my face as he inched closer. His breath hit my face and I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter. He was hard. Jacob's face was gentle and fragile. He leaned down closer to me and gently his tender lips grazed over mine. I pressed into him more and our chests were touching.

I took my lips back and looked down at his erection. He blushed and his chest heaved. I felt like a virgin as his nose ran along my jaw, taking in my scent. I shivered at his warm touch. I soothed my icy skin.

Jacob's lips gently began to put light pecks on my neck and I loved the feel of it. His sharp teeth nipped at the gentle flesh on the side of my neck, over my throat and on to the other side. I exhaled as he started kissing under my ear. I felt his warm tongue caress my ear and I felt as if I were going to lose my mind. He smiled as he kissed my cheek and made his way over to my mouth.

He kissed me hard once and put both of his hands on my jaw and kissed me again, this time with tongue. I retrieved my tongue back and he kissed the side of my mouth, just at the corner.

"Oh, Nessie," he sighed as he nudged his nose against my jaw and into my scent.

Even though he just said "Nessie," I knew he meant "Leah." It hurt me even though he didnt realize it.

I scooted away from him. "Jacob...stop," I whispered. He looked up at me, confused and somewhat kind of hurt. I knew he was but I had to speak up. I was too in love with him to let him hurt me and himself this way.

"What...Nessie," he sighed and tried to kiss me again but I scooted away further. He tried to reach out to me but I back away. The bed squeaked.

He arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Im sorry, Jacob. We cant."

"Why?" he asked and sat adjacent to me. I shivered again as he touched my arm.

I looked up at him and he was serious.

"You know why. Jake, I cant let you do this if you're still in love with-" I cut off when I saw his facial expression go from confused to annoyed to hurt. He knew who I was talking about.

"Nessie..."he sighed.

"Dont 'Nessie' me." I imitated him. "You know what we are about to do is wrong. What kind of person has sex with someone when theyre in love with somebody else?"

Ive seen his fist clench, jaw tighten and his muscle tense the way they did right now. Ive seen it all before. He was getting angry but at this point, I didnt give a fuck.

"Im not in love with her." He tried to reason.

"Yeah right, Jacob. I know it hurts but come on. Anybody with eyes can see you suffer without her. You cant fuck me if you're thinking of her. It's not fair to me and you know it."

"Nessie, Id rather not hear this," he growled.

"Jake, don't get an attitude just because I'm stopping you from 'getting it in.'" I put air quotes up and he looked at me annoyed. "I have feelings too, Jake and it wont be fair if you do this. I dont want you to pretend Im her...because Im not." I spat out at him and turned away.

"Im not pretending, Nessie. I want you...not her." his voice cracked.

"Bullshit, Jacob. Im not gonna be her replacement until she decides to take you back." I didnt realize that'd make him made angry. Jacob plopped himself up quickly and before I knew it he had punched the wall behind me. There was a dent in the paint and he cussed himself out. I jumped but I knew he wouldnt hit me. He was angry but he wasnt heartless.

"Dammit, Nessie! When are you gonna realize that shes never gonna take me back! She broke up with me because she doesnt want me! Im no good to her...she'll never take me back..." his voice cracked more and his back faced me. I swear I heard him whimper. Did I just make him cry?

"Jacob, do you really think that? She loves you so much-" he cut me off with fire in his deep eyes.

"No! If she did, she would trust me! She would trust Im not gonna hurt her! I would never hurt her! Why wont she believe me?"

I thought about it. "She's just being cautious. You saw what Sam did to her. I may have not been alive to see it but I know I know Leah hasnt always been a bitch."

Jacob rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself. "Im not Sam. Jesus, why is everyone comparing me to him?"

"Im not." I whined defensively.

He stood there and paced back and forth slowly, running his hand through his hair. I have seen Jacob when he was mad. Ive seen him when he was aggressive. Ive seen him when he was happy. Ive seen him when he was hurt. But Ive never seen him...sad. He's hit depression harder than anybody Ive ever seen and I hated every minute of it.

I cant read Leah's mind but I knew she was hurting even though she was only trying to protect herself.

**A/N Ok, this chapter was kind of pointless considering nothing happened but Im working on it! I had to get Leah's back story somewhere in the story and this seemed kind of appropriate place to put it. I dont know why it just did. But as a way to make up for such a boring chapter...Im gonna (try to) update 2 chapters in one day...We'll see but thanks for such nice reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N "JANET? MARTY? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" haha i luv Patrick. **

**Anyway I know the story is lacking but think of these as the...silver chapters. **

Instead of lying around the house like the lazy jackass I am, I decided to make Nessie breakfast. She usually prefers blood to human food-it's been that way since birth-but she's pregnant and Carlisle isnt sure what...species our child is and plus, she cant go hunting when she's carrying a fragile baby inside of her.

Ive never really cooked a day in my life. The closest Ive ever gotten to cooking was toast...and cereal...and does pouring a glass of orange juice count?

"Ouch, shit!" I exclaimed as I snatched my hand away from the hot pan. I inspeced my hand and the tips of my index and middle finger were reddening. Involuntarily, I put them in my mouth and tried putting as much saliva on them as possible. Damn, how do women do this shit?

I tried my hardest not to wake Nessie but failed when she entered the kitchen, yawning and running her fingers through her reddening hair. I blushed and quickly took my fingers out of my mouth but she still giggled anyway.

"Trying to tell me something?" She teased and sat on the counter.

"Ummm, I just wanted to..ugh...make you some..breakfast." I explained lamely and rubbed my fingers on my sweatpants.

Nessie looked over my shoulder at the burning bacon I tried to pass for edible. Her eyebrows arched and she smiled. "Nice," she replied and took my hand.

"Did you burn yourself?" She asked as she examined the tip of my fingers. I blushed hard again and nodded. Her cool skin was soothing the sting from the heat and she didnt even realize it.

"Oh," she said and let go of my hand. She turned swiftly, opened the freezer, broke off a peice of ice from the ice box and handed it to me.

"That should help." Nessie sighed as she watched me run the ice over my fingers. I smiled and the chill relaxed my finger tip muscles.

"Better?" She asked sweetly and smiled at me. I nodded as my body relaxed.

"Good." she reached around me and turned the stove off. Her chest heaved against mine and I felt a chill go through not just my fingers but through my whole body. I dont think it was just the ice cube that made my body relax. Nessie noticed the chemistry as well and looked at me with a strange glow in her brown eyes. She blushed hard and backed away from me.

"Ugh, I um...Im gonna go get dressed." she said slyly and wormed her way passed me.

I brought myself back to Earth. "Where'r you going?" I asked.

She ran another hand through her hair and walked backwards, slowly. "Ugh, Im gonna go visit some friends."

"Oh, well you want me to drop you off?"

"No, no! It's fine." She said all too quickly and jittery. Um..ok?

"Okay," I said calmly and put the pan in the sink and ran the water. I felt her presence was still there and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her slowly lean forward.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?" I replied and tried not to make eye contact to her for I knew she would bring up something awkward.

"Um, about last night..."

"Yeah, Ness it's okay."

"I didnt mean to sound like a bitch. I just wanted you to know Im not-"

"Ya, I know." I cut her off to prevent from hearing _her _name. Nessie sighed in defeat and rubbed my shoulder.

"Im just saying sorry." I felt her sympathy as she turned slyly on her heels and rounded the corner. I heard her light weight go up the steps. Sorry? Nessie was apologizing for putting me into line?

Fucked up, much?

Yes, it is true I tried to seduce Nessie because I was horny as fuck and I was still in the dumps about Leah breaking up with me four months ago. I wished so much I could just fall out of love with her because if I did, I wouldnt be wallowing in my sorrows like this. Sometimes I wish I hadnt even gone to visit her that night because if I hadnt, I wouldve never fucked her. Therefore, I wouldve never fallen as hard as I did.

But then I think about how much fun we have when we're together and how much I wouldve missed out on.

As I tried to scrub the burnt food off of the pan, I wondered what friends Nessie was talking about? The only other people she was close with was her family. I left the subject alone, got another piece of ice and rubbed my fingers with it.

* * *

**Nessie's POV  
**

I know Jacob was going to be pissed about me going to see Leah behind his back.

Leah didnt even know I was going to see Leah.

I know talking to her for Jacob's sake wasnt my business a few months ago but it became my business last night when Jacob tried to seduce me and imagine Leah.

I didnt care anymore that Jacob would get angry beyond belief and try to cuss me out. I didnt give a fuck if he would throw a fit about it and he had nothing to take his anger out on.

Just to really set Jacob off, I was gonna purposely get close to Leah just to get her scent.

The only reason I was doing this was because I wanted to inform Leah on how drastic Jacob had taken their break up. And if I did get caught then oh well, I got caught.

It seemed like a good plan.

I climbed carefully out of the tub. The water drained loudly as I began to dry my body off.

My reflection was staring straight back at me at the girl in the mirror, me, was not the same girl she was at the beginning of the year. The girl had a peculiar look on her face with her chocolate brown eyes glowing with confusion. Her eyes looked down at the body she had now. Her breast were sagging, there were stretch marks crawling all over her enlarged stomach like worms, and her skin was whiter. I never knew how un-human I had looked before my pregnancy. Everything on my body wasnt what it was some few months ago. Some for the better...some for the worse.

Surprisingly, a grin planted on my face as I rubbed in the lotion on my stretch marks.

"_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water...ya put your arm around me, for the first time," _I began singing aloud as my thoughts got away from me.

Leah Clearwater fascinated me.

Ill admit that before I met her, the only really truly beautiful creatures in the world-in my opinion-were vampires and Jacob. All humans looked the same to me, just so plain and ordinary. In my opinion, humans were nondescript. Not ugly...just not visually interesting.  
But when I took my first look at Leah, I was instantly jealous.

She was tall with strong russet legs that went on for miles. She had mid-length, jet black flowing hair that you swore you saw in a Herbal Essence commercial. It was very straight but had lots of life in it. I suddenly felt like a wanna-be for dying my hair that color just to try and keep Jacob. It was a waste of time anyway cus he _still _left me.

Her eyes were breathtaking. They seemed brown but when you take a good look into them, they were hazel. They really glowed, especially in the sunlight.

I couldve thought of more gorgeous things about Leah until I realized that I was involuntarily pumping lotion and rubbing it in on the same spot of my tummy.

After regathering my thought, I finished lotioning my whole body, combed the knots out of my wet hair, threw on some maternity clothes and just before I was ready to leave, I kissed Jacob's cheek.

"Bye, Ness," he cooed as he tried once again to cook.

"Bye, Jake," I replied and shut the door behind me.

I had two options. I could take the fifteen to twenty minute walk and save gasoline or I could be a lazy bone and take Jacob's Rabbit to save me the foot and back pain later.

Hmm...decisions, decisions.

* * *

After I killed the engine of the truck, I nervously overlooked Leah's house. It was surely smaller than mine, but in a cozy way. Her house was way far out in the forest. It was a shock I found her house even after I wrote down her address from Jacob's phone book.

I bit my lip hard as possible before putting Jacob's keys in my back pocket and climbing out of the truck. I balanced myself when I nearly tripped. Trying to talk sense into my baby daddy's "ex" girlfriend was not a job for someone as tiring and pregged out as me.

"Im way too human for this," I muttered as I knocked lightly on her front door in excitement. Suddenly, I wished I hadnt even come here because just being fifty feet away from her made me weak. My knees wobbled and I leaned against the doorway. I swallowed hard as I heard her footsteps on the other side. My tongue forgot its speech when I saw the door knob turn.

I heard a gasp when the door opened. It shocked me as well to see a tiny tan boy with soft brown eyes and a wide, frivolous grin.

"Nessie?" Seth cheered and smiled. He looked down quickly at my stomach, then my face, then my tummy again. He pointed outward and began laughing. "Hey, you're pregnant!" He shouted. He's so cute, it was unbelievable.

"Wow, arent you observant?" I smiled sarcastically and his arms opened to embrace me. I hesitated at first because we didnt know each other all too well but he took me into his arms warmly and rubbed my back. I hugged back awkwardly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the threshold. "I suspect you're here for Leah?"

I paused and looked at him. "Yeah," I replied.

Seth nodded and arched his eyebrow. His smiled turned to a grimace as he looked up the wooden steps through the living room.

"Ya, she's upstairs. I rarely ever visit anymore because well...ya know-" he rolled his eyes at the whole situation. So Seth knew too? Damn...word spreads around La Push like drugs in high school. I blushed.

"Have you talked to Jacob...at all? Since the whole-ya know-" I stuttered.

He shook his head and exhaled. "Nope. I miss him, though," he sighed shamefully and scratched behind his ear.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Maybe you should visit him. He could use a friend right now."

He smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, hes been down lately."

"I will!"

It was nice to see a happy little sport like Seth this chirpy. He brought such positive energy to the house.

"Hey, um...is it okay if I go see her now?" I asked nervously and inched closer to the staircase.

He nodded. "Ya, go ahead. She cant stop talking bout you and Jacob. Mostly you, though." His eyes widened and he covered his mouth quickly. "Oops," he muttered from under his hand.

I blushed really hard and grabbed the banister. Before turning to leave, I snuck another look at Seth who was now sprawled out across the couch with a bag of Doritos between his legs and a remote in his hand. It was crazy how much Seth reminded me of Jacob. This made me smirk a little.

I turned on my heel as I got to the top of the stairwell and could tell immediately which room was Leah's. Her scent was creeping from under the door and a rush of hormones swept over me like a wave. I tried to keep my composure as I lifted my hand to knock. Her shadow shifted under the door. She knew I was here.

My fist knocked lightly and my breath got caught in my throat.

"What? Who is it?"

You know damn well who it is.

"Um...it's me. It's Renesmee." I gasped out. I rarely ever hear myself say my birth name instead of just "Nessie."

The hallway was silent as Leah cracked the door slightly and her head poked out. Her hair was dripping wet on her face.

"Yes?" she asked slyly as she opened the door more to show her full body. She had on a bathing suit.

"Can we talk?" I asked shyly.

Her eyebrows arched and ran her hair out of her face.

"Sure," she opened the door and I walked into Leah Clearwater's room.

**A/N I really have no words for this chapter except for the fact I had to put Seth in here cus...well it's Seth. Haha anyway...I think Ive found a really good ending for this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter shocks a few people. Hold onto you asses. **

Leah's scent was uncontrollably strong when I entered. I squeezed my jacket to keep from going insane and for the time being, it worked.

Leah's room was...interesting. Her walls were a dark blue with white lights hung all around. She had pictures hung on every wall of herself, her family, her old friends from the pack, and some of her and Jacob. She had one huge poster that was pinned to the wall of the band, _KISS_. _KISS_was Jacob's favorite band, too. He had a poster just like it in his bedroom at his dad's house.

She grabbed a towel from her bed and rubbed it in her ear.

"Why are you here?" She asked, annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I thought it'd be nice to talk." I said and took another whiff. I went dizzy but caught myself before she could notice.

"Did Jacob send you?" she swallowed hard and faced the mirror that was hung over her dresser. She ran a brush through her drenched hair and I felt the need to yank at it.

"No, but it's about Jacob."

"What's wrong with him? Besides the usual male hormones every twenty-one year old go through." she smirked.

"It's your fault he-" I stopped and ran her sentence over in my mind. "You remembered his birthday?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I remembered his birthday."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "Then why didn't you-"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Princess. I called him to wish him a happy birthday. If only he had picked up the phone." Leah began to undo her bikini top. "I even got him a gift. I've kept it under my bed."

My eyes jerked to her bed back to her. She had taken her bikini top off and was rummaging through her dresser for a top. One thing that fascinated me about her was that she could take her top off in front of a stranger and not give a fuck.

She pulled a camisole over her head and removed her bikini bottoms. **(A/N haha bikini bottoms) **I looked away and she snickered. "What about Jacob? What does he have to do with me?"

I felt my blood boil with every word she said. I don't think I ever been so...infuriated in my life. After turning my head back to her, she pulled on a pair of gym shorts without any underwear on. Typical tomboy.

"Well last night, Jacob tried to have sex with me and-"

"And you're complaining because?" She interrupted and plopped herself on her bed then held a plush stuffed animal in her lap.

I groaned. "I don't wanna be the rebound girl. You broke up with him and he's a little confused. He tried to seduce me last night, thinking I was you. I'm not you, obviously."

She stared at me with a peculiar look on her face. "And? What do you want me to do about it?" She asked in a bitchy tone. This girl was about to set me off.

"I want you to-"

"If you want me to get back together with him, there's no way. I love him but I love myself, too. I'd rather get all the breaking done at once."

I exhaled and tried to play around with that logic.

"He's not gonna hurt you. Jacob would rather chew on glass than hurt you."

She scoffed. "Sure he would," her tone shifted to sarcastic.

"Why do you think he will?"

She grinned for a moment then it disappeared. Her body shifted on the bed and it squeaked slightly. "When you get your heart torn to pieces by the love of your life, you're usually really cautious of your feelings. You wouldn't know what that feels like considering you have him right there, ready to seduce you. " She said nastily. She was referring to Sam.

I found myself sitting on her bed. "Obviously you forget those months ago, he was seducing you and I was the one with the heart torn to pieces. He wants you. Not me," I concluded painfully.

She noticed and tried to ignore it. "He won't be saying that when he sees his pride and joy four months from now." She looked at my stomach with droopy eyes. I felt bad.

"If you love him so much why do you put him through this kind of hell? I know you're trying to protect yourself, but from what? He literally turned into a zombie when you two broke up. Just yesterday I got him off the couch. He's grown up so much in the last four months, Leah and I highly doubt he's just gonna –"

"What do you know, Renesmee!" She practically yelled at me. My eyes widened and I jumped.

"You say he'll never hurt me but one day, he won't have a choice! One day, there will be a situation where Jacob has to choose between me and his child and if Jacob's mind were working right, he'd pick his child!" Her voice was cracking.

"Leah, I-"

"You think I don't know I'm putting him through hell? Do you honestly believe I _wanted_ to break up with him? I want to be with him for the rest of my life! But how can I be when he's got _that-_" She gestured towards my stomach. "-on his shoulders! He's got you and a baby on the way. I highly doubt he'll want to waste his time trying to make _us_ work."

I sat there uncomfortably and felt her pain. I've never seen this kind of Leah before but it was opening eyes for me. I tried to think of something to say to comfort her. My intention for coming over here was to inform Leah on how much Jacob was suffering and how I had to go through because she was being selfish. Turns out she already knew what she was doing to Jacob and I was the real selfish one.

"But he loves you-" She cut me off again.

"He loves my pussy." She snickered devilishly. She got serious again and looked up at me. There was a tear going down her cheek. Have I ever seen Leah cry?

"You don't even know how _badly _I wish I was you."

"Me?" I asked flattered.

"Yeah…you've got Jacob at home with you. He's there to take care of you and plus you guys are having a child together. A perfect little family is in the works. Now, where do I fit in with all of that?" She sniffled and let the tear drop down on her bed.

_I guess you don't,_ I thought to myself.

"But you have his heart in the palm of your hand. He's wrapped around your finger. If you say 'jump,' he says 'how high.' You can easily destroy him." I smiled at the interesting thought and scooted closer to her. Leah scooted to me too without realizing it.

She rolled her eyes and flashed me a bitchy smirk. "Jacob's heart is just as fragile as mine. Thanks to your mother, of course," she sneered. If someone on the street had said that it would've been funny but in this case, it was true.

"My mother is-" I tried to find the words to characterize my dearest mother.

"A conniving, black-hearted, selfish-" Leah began to say.

"Hey! I'll admit she's all those things but she's still my mother!" I hit her playfully on the shoulder and laughed along with her.

Our laughter died as the seriousness crept over again. I scooted closer and know my hand was on her foot. Her toenails were painted red as were mine. "So what are you gonna do?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "What can I do? I don't wanna interfere. Obviously, you still love him. He feels something too if he tried to have sex with you last night."

"He thought I was you. Believe me, I wanted to. But I couldn't if I know he's only doing it because he's imagining you. That's kind of like you and I fucking but we're both imagining him and we know it."

Strangely as the word left my mouth, I felt myself getting more and more unstable at Leah's scent. I bit my lip to keep the moan in my mouth. My imagination ran wild as I imagined Jacob watching Leah and I-

Damn hormones.

Awkward moment.

The tip of her mouth edged up her jaw into a sly smile. Just the thought of it made me really horny all over again. Her scent got stronger and more controlling as I scooted closer.

She leaned in more to the point where our faces were an inch apart. Every thought I had disappeared when Leah's gentle hand put a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You know it's your fault he's on this crazy, hormonal, sex drive." I managed to say as her scent-God! That scent-invaded my breathing air and made my mind dizzy. Was I losing it? Most likely.

She smirked and nudged my nose with hers. "I beg to differ." Her breath hit my face and I almost jerked my tongue down her throat right then and there. She calmly grabbed the side of my face the same way Jacob had. My heart rate picked up.

Leah's gentle and voluptuous lips met my lips. She pulled an inch away and before I could protest, her lips met mine again and her slick tongue twisted around with my own after it wormed its way into my mouth. I moaned greedily and forgot my reason for coming.

**A/N Wow…Alice didn't even see that coming. Damn. Well anyway, it's nice to see them finally getting along. Anyway as you read this story, I want ideas on other fanfics I should do. Like characters, story plots etc. Inbox me or leave a comment :) Reviews are much loved. **

**P.S My child's name is gonna be Leah...Swear to God. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N K, Im glad Im not the only one who found that last chapter kinda hot...**

**Leah's POV **

Wow.

This...is nice.

Nessie's finger intertwined a lock of my wet hair as she continued to maneuver her lips around mine. She moaned a little and the vibration from her lips only caused me to want more of her.

So this is what my scent does to her, huh?

Four months ago, Nessie and I took a little walk in the forest and my scent happened to come up. She mentioned how my scent drove her crazy and she didnt really elaborate on the topic because I think it made her nervous.

Now I know what she meant. And now I feel proud.

Im not surprised Im kissing a girl as much as I am about that girl being Renesmee Cullen.

I inserted my tongue lower down her throat and just when Nessie was about play around this it, theres was an abrupt knock on my bedroom door.

We didnt jump like most girls who caught themselves kissing did. Nessie only got closer, pressed into me more and slowly let my tongue go. She was sexier than I gave her credit for.

Renesmee used her teeth to lightly nip my bottom lip as she leaned farther away. I was completely blissful as I just sat there before her, eyes closed and my jaw shut tight with my tongue and lips buzzing. I heard her giggle.  
My eyes shot open and she was sitting here before me, with a cute grin on her face and joyous look in her deep eyes.

There was another knock. "Leah," my brother whined impatiently on the other side.

"What?" I managed to speak.

"Can I have the last Hot Pocket?"

I almost lunged through the door to choke him. He interrupted me from kissing probably the most best kisser ever to ask me if he could have the last Hot Pocket? ...the hell?

I rolled my eyes. "I dont care."

Nessie sat there staring me down. "Thank you," Seth cheered and I hear his footsteps go down the stairs. I caught my breath again and looked at her.

We were silent for a moment.

The crappy part about situations like this one is that when what's done is done, everything is all awkward because you know you both wanted it and you cant look passed it. And plus theres all that weird eye contact...

"So..." she sighed but she was still smiling.

"So..."

"Awkward?" she asked.

I shook my hand back and forth. "Ehh, a little," I concluded.

"Doesnt have to be," She flashed me a shit-eating grin and I could tell she was doing that to tempt me. I almost gave in but I didnt as she became more distracted. She was a tease.

Her eyes wandered around around my room. She stopped at a picture that was placed in the mirror frame. She lingered on it and I followed her gaze.

I loved that picture.

It was a Polaroid of Jacob and I we had taken six months ago, before Nessie was pregnant.

We were on First Beach with the sunlight dimming behind us. It was about six o' clock P.M and I was prepared to go home but Jacob had thought about how we never take pictures as a couple.. Of course, me being the stubborn and un-photogenic bitch that I am, I hesitated. But somehow, after a long struggle, Jacob had me in his arms, camera in hand.

My head was resting lamely in the crook of his neck and he had his arm around my shoulder. I was looking straight at the camera while he was looking down at me with a loving look on his face.

"That's a cute picture," she complimented and looked at me. I looked at her then to my picture. We were so happy. The reason we're not like that right now is because-well she was sitting right here and I just made out with her. I blushed. She turned slowly to look at the photo. She sighed.

She pointed to it. "That's why I came. I want that for you guys."

I gave her an odd look. "Dontchu want him for yourself?"

She glanced at me disapprovingly. "Id rather see him happy with someone else than see him suffer with me." Nessie said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "He doesnt suffer with you."

"I guess suffer is a strong word but, it's close. Leah, you're the only one he can be truly happy with. Now I see why," she blushed and inspected my face. I grinned and turned beet red.

We were silent for a minute until another question lingered in my thoughts. "Nessie, what does my scent smell like?"

She turned a brighter shade of red Ive ever seen on her. She scooted closer to me and I leaned in to listen.

"Well..all scents are different. Jacob's is like woodsy and manly...very husky," she began. I knew Jacob's scent as it were nothing. Very woodsy and manly and husky...very sexy.

"But your scent is like-" she rolled her eyes in amazement. "Nothing Ive ever smelt before. It's like...vanilla. Vanilla with like wine and..." She lost her thought and her eyes went over my body. Nessie leaned in more and her eyes drooped.

"Vanilla, wine, and roses," she finished and blushed as her nose nudged against mine. I felt a chill go through my whole body as she gave me a two second peck on my lips and exhaled. I stiffened and almost lost my composure.

She moved away and examined my face.

I was fighting my hardest to not kiss her like before.

"Maybe it's time for me to go," she sighed when she saw my difficult situation. I blinked when she got up off my bed and fixed her top. I looked down at my own camisole and I saw that one strap was escaping off my shoulder. I fixed it and Nessie looked at me once more.

"Thank you," she sighed and began her way to the door. She looked tempting even when she was pregnant and before I could let her leave, I hopped off my spot, grabbed her wrist and spun her so she would face me.

She gasped when I forcefully planted my lips on hers and tasted her mouth.

Renesmee didnt object for she only widened her mouth to get more access to my tongue. I moaned into her mouth as I felt my knees get weak and she did as well.

God, this was hot.

When we both came up for air, Nessie wiped the corner of her mouth from some excess saliva that dripped from the kiss. I did as well.

She was bright red all around and she put her hand out. "Friends?" Renesmee beamed from ear to ear.

I looked at her innocent face. "Friends." I agreed.

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "Oh and another thing," her voice was chirpy.

"Yes?"

"Can you not tell Jacob I stopped by?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she opened the door and took a step but turned quickly on her heels.

"Goodbye, Leah," she said cheerfully and left, leaving a crack in the door.

"See ya, Nessie." I gave her a salute.

And with that, Renesmee Cullen was gone.  
I suddenly felt like a dude at that moment for I was suspiciously craving to kiss her more. Brushing it off, I slammed my body on the mattress and it squeaked.

I kissed Renesmee Cullen. More than once.

I am not officially convinced I give the term "fucked up" a new meaning.

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

I dont know if that went as planned.

I didnt have any intention of making out with Leah but, it happened. Im not saying I didnt enjoy it but damn. How the hell did that even happen?

My plan was to convince her that she belonged with Jacob. How did I end up kissing her?

Her scent, that's how.

I felt so stupid because I couldnt even explain to her what she smelled like. Vanilla, wine, roses...

Oh, fuck...her scent! Jacob was gonna smell it and know...

I know i said before I would get her scent on me just to piss him off but of course, I was just kidding! He'd recognize her scent as soon as I walked in. I was basically at the source of the sexy smell and without even thinking, I got her all over me.

The sound of the engine died as I took the key out and tried to figure out how to play it off. If I was attracted to her smell than I damn sure knew Jacob would be.

Oh, how I wish I had the balls I had an hour or so ago.

I opened the door to the Rabbit and began my way to the front door. The vanilla scent lingered in the way that I walked and I did my best to ignore the distraction.

My key turned in the door swiftly and I slowly stepped through the wooden threshold.  
The door creaked in objection as I tried my best to not make a sound. I wonder if this is how Jacob felt whenever he came back home every night from Leah's six or seven months ago. Gosh, this door was loud? How the hell did I not wake up whenever he snuck in?

The house was quiet when I shut the door. The TV in the living room was on mute and I cursed myself. Shit, he was home.

As lightly as possible, my footsteps tip toed through the living room making gentle noises as the wood creaked in protest. I took two steps each as I tried to escape upstairs. As I rounded the corner to go into my bedroom, a loud "Nessie?" was called out fron downstairs, near the kitchen most likely.

I shut my eyes and cussed lightly under my breath. "Yes?" I tried to sound as sweet as possible. He didnt answer. I rolled my eyes and began to slide down the stairs lazily.

"Yes?" I said again and stopped mid step when I saw him.

He was shirtless.

Perfect.

How was I supposed to explain myself when he's pulled out the biggest distraction in the world?

"Hey, so what friends did you go see?"

My eyes couldnt tear away from his stomach or chest to answer him. I stuttered a little to try and get the words out but I just couldnt. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

I bit my lip.

_Jesus, that's the body of the man that got me pregnant? My God, why didnt I try and get pregnant earlier? _

"Nessie?" he asked and waved a hand in front of me.

"Yes, nipples? I mean Jacob?" I smirked and met his eyes. He chuckled and began to rummage through the hamper that was set on the side counter. Jacob was doing laundry?

"So...what friends did you go see?" He asked again as he pulled a white tee on.

"Um, I ugh..." I wish I had made up an excuse earlier. How could I sound convincing. He waited.

"Aunt Rose and Alice wanted to go shopping but I just wanted to take a walk." I prayed he'd let that slide. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he thought. He nodded and went back to going through the hamper. I began to walk out of the room slowly until I heard his breath stop and he faced me.

"You were with Rosalie and Alice?" he asked and his voice was shaky. I nodded and covered my eyes with my bangs so I technically wasnt looking him in the eye and lying.  
"Oh, okay." he said and went back to laundry.

Shit...that was close.

* * *

The silk sheets of the bed were warm. Jacob had washed them today along with some of his clothes that were scattered all around my living room. That was nice of him considering I didnt even ask him to do it or mention it.

Jacob treated me so much more nicely when we werent together.

I sighed and my eyes opened into the darkness. The ceiling was jet black and I felt as if I were absolutely nowhere. How could I sleep when I felt like complete scum? I felt less dirty after I washed off Leah's scent and brushed the taste of her out of my mouth, even though I loved her flavor.

First, I went behind his back to go see Leah behind his back. Then, I lied to him. Oh, and not to forget! I kissed his girl, too! Three fucking times. Going behind his back to see her was one thing but kissing her was just sleazy. Sleazy and fucked up.

After sitting up, my hair covered over my face in shame. I groaned and my stomach move. The baby kicked. It kinda hurt on an insane level.

The memory of Jacob in nothing but his jeans crossed my mind and I only laughed at myself for still getting so...starstruck around his naked chest. Ive seen him ass naked before but this time, I could only blush.

I reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. My eyes reacted to the light and it stung. I cringed.

"Nessie?" There was a sharp knock on the bedroom door and I jumped. I heard Jacob's teeth chattering outside the door.

"Yes?" I replied groggily.

"Im sorry, did I wake you?" He sounded concerned and his footsteps began to fade.

"No, no...Come in," I said and before I could even think, Jacob was through the door. He had on a long sleeve with sweatpants and his hands were placed tightly into his pockets. His teeth were chattering like crazy.

"Are you cold?" I asked him. His eyes were dark as he shook his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, near my feet.

"Naw, Im fine."

My eyebrow arched. "What's up?" I asked him and began rubbing my tummy soothingly.

"I, ugh kinda wanted to talk to you. Have a heart to heart." He smiled and began rubbing his arms.

"K, 'bout what?" I asked.

His arms tightened around himself. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day. I didnt mean to try and pressure you into, ugh-" he stopped there and glanced at me with sheepish eyes.

"It's okay," I told him even though I was still very hurt about it. "I know you just miss _her,_ that's all."

"Yeah, a lot. Im just kind of afraid for me and her. I know we broke up but I dont wanna shut her out of my life forever. I mean, I want her here even when we have a little Nessie or a little Jacob running around here." He glanced at my stomach and his cold cheek found some color. He was proud.

"I know, Jake."

"Do you think that maybe she'll want me back? Even after you-" I smiled and cut him off. This answer was too easy.

"She wants you. More than you can even think."

"How so?"

I tried to explain this in a way by not giving away my little visit to her house today. "She hasnt moved on."

"How do you know?"

He was making it very difficult to raise his spirit. I ignored the question all together. "I know she didnt wanna hurt you on purpose. She's just trying to-"

"'_Protect herself.'_" He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As if."

"It's true. I may not know Leah that well but I know she's still in love with you!" I jumped to defend her and he looked at me weirdly. I shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"If she loves me as much as you say she does, then why did she-"

"She knows you'll have to choose your child over her. She'll understand but it's hurting her."

"How would you know?" He growled at me and I swear I could just slap him upside his hard head. I didnt know it was possible for someone to be this oblivious.

"Jacob...Im sorry that this had to happen this way but dont deny me when I say that she loves you more than life itself." This was my last time trying to explain this to him.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

My lip twitched. "If she didnt still love you, then she still wouldnt have that picture of you guys." I let my sentence breeze off my tongue as if it were nothing.

His head jerked up. "What?"

"What?" I mimicked him immaturely.

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "What picture, Nessie?"

My eyes widened as I realized my slip-up. I bit my tongue hard until I tasted my own blood rolling around in my mouth.

"Nessie, how do you know about a picture of me and Leah?" he asked again and popped up from his spot on the edge of the bed. This time, I shivered.

I. Am. So. Fucked.

**A/N Wow...3,156 words. Damn, that's a personal record. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

Jacob and I had a stare down.

His black eyes looked over me as if I were a monster and my lip twitched when he scrunched his face up in focus. I knew that look all too well.

"Nessie?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. He groaned.

"Renesmee? I asked you a question." he said sternly this time.

My eyes shot up. "And?" I said defiantly. Being stubborn was gonna fix anything.

I knew at this point I was acting like a prissy little bitch but I promised myself I wouldnt let him find out. It would crush him more than anything.

A fierce and low growl ripped through his throat and out his mouth as he looked at me in disbelief. I pretended as if I didnt seem phased by it but by me slipping up, Jacob and I were back to how we were many, many months ago.

I was amazed how swiftly mood changes in this house.

* * *

** 4 Months Later...January **

**Leah's POV **

The shine of the red nail polish glistened over her big toe as she sat before me; her huge belly being rubbed soothingly by her freshly painted red nails.

She watched closely at every little stroke I did on her toenail. "You're good." she commented and looked over her fingers.

"Thanks." I replied. "I painted my own walls, ya know."

At that, she examined the walls carefully and smiled. "You did this all by yourself?"

I nodded and dipped the brush back into the bottle. "They were yellow before."

She snickered a little. "Well done. When did you do it?"

I swallowed hard. "Last year. Around June."

"Hey, that's when I-" she caught her tongue and I rolled my eyes.

I never thought Id ever develop such an interesting relationship with Nessie.

She was my best friend in the whole entire world but she was the closest friend I had. When Sam broke up with me, I began to ignore all the friends that we're trying to help me. Like Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob's older twin sisters. I havent seen them in almost four or five years now. My brain hurt at the thought of it.

"Did you and Jacob talk today?" I asked to distract myself.

She exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes. "Nope."

Ever since Nessie almost let it slip that she had seen me four months ago to Jacob, she's been coming over here at all hours of the day and night to find some "human interaction," she put it. Jacob wont talk to her unless she fesses up about how she knows about that picture I had in my mirror. Jacob was quite pissed about Nessie suddenly having nothing to say about it and he refused to even look at her. Not unless she spoke up, of course. If you ask me, it's quite a stupid thing to get mad over. She was pregnant, for Christ's sake. Grow a pair.

Jacob was stupid.

So sweetly stupid.

We were silent as I finished her pinky toe with its second coating. The soft music played over my radio since I couldnt find my iPod. I hummed along with the singer who I couldnt remember the name of at the moment. Nessie's other foot twitched as its toes nail polish dried

"He hates me." she finally said after what seemed like a long time. I twisted the brush top back on the bottle and tossed it back into the basket of nail polish that I havent used till now.

"No, he doesnt." I disagreed.

"How would you know? He adores you."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob hates Sam. Jacob hates raw fish. Jacob hates a lot of things but he doesnt hate you."

Her eyebrow jerked up. "He wont even look at me."

"Dont take it personal. Jacob just hates things he thinks he has to. He just feels a little hurt and hes dealing with it like a bitch," I let a laugh leave my mouth and Nessie hesitated but joined in soon afterwards.

I blew on her toes as she began to rub her belly once more.

"Right? Anyway, I dont think Ive experienced a more awkward Christmas. When I woke up, he was already off to his dad's house with his gift already opened. And when he got home, he gave me this little shit-eating sarcastic grin and said 'Merry Christmas,'" She deepened her voice to match his and she did an OK imitation. I raised my brow and scoffed.

"That's Jacob for ya." I said, knowing his childish, immature way of dealing with his emotions all too well.

"I hate this side of him. I swear that is the only thing he's said to me in the last four months. 'Merry Christmas,'" she said again and this time it blew my mind at how good she was with imitations.  
"I think we were better when we were a couple. We barely talked except for this one time. We were in the bathroom and he was brushing his teeth. I had some conditioner or something on my neck and he told me in this innocent little sweet voice." She blushed.

"Back then he had to make things better. Now its my turn." she grimaced and rolled her eyes. Her eyes shot to her stomach then back at me.

I thought about what she was saying and felt a sudden rush of guilt go over me. Again, my fault. I mentally cursed himself.

She looked down and blew a kiss to her tummy. "Im so worried."

"About?" I asked. She inhaled and let her breath go in a huff.

"_My-_our baby." She caught her mistake and grimaced. "I know we're not together but I dont want my little angel being born to a family where his or her parents hate each other. I refuse to let that shit go down."

"But you dont hate him, though." I said and played with a lock of hair that was covering over my face.

"That's my problem. I wish I hated him or resented him or felt _something_ else for him because loving him isnt doing either of us any good." She paused and looked at me shyly then removed a lock of hair from her face. "He treats me like shit and I _still _cant break free from him."

I didnt agree with her as much as I expected myself to. I believed she was foolish to love someone who treated her so illy but I was at fault too considering I loved him just as much as she did.

"He still loves you." I tried to say but she interupted me.

"Yeah, right. If I werent pregnant, he wouldnt even be thinking about me. He'd still be happily with you. It's my fault you and him are like this. He hates me for it, I know he does." I noticed the envy in her voice as she began to grind her teeth together.

"I doubt that."

She looked at me in disbelief. Her palm suddenly raised up and for a minute, I thought she was gonna hit me. But instead, her hand touched my face tenderly, like a mother did her child.

And before I could even speak, the image of Nessie were put before me. Nessie's hair was jet black in the image and she was backing up unstably with a frightened look on her face. Her body hit the wall and Jacob's muscled arm came into view. His body was shaking as he continued to talk down on Nessie. I could exactly hear what he was saying but I knew it mustve been hurtful because Nessie was in tears. She lifted her hand, to swipe him I assumed but Jacob caught it and slammed it on the wall she was pressed against.

I jumped at how evil and angry he looked and I involuntarily moved my face away.

"When was that?" I asked, slightly disturbed.

She bit the inside of her mouth. "Last year. He said he came home from your place." She whispered.

Last year? My house?

"Nessie, if I had known that he-" I started my apology.

"It's fine."

Renesmee shrugged and played with her hair as I leaned back against the wall and sat there with a stupid look on my face. She began humming the tune of a song I knew all too well.

"..._Cant break free from the things that ya do. I wanna walk but I run back to you..." _I hummed with her.

"_That why I hate myself for lovin' you..." _she finished and smiled slightly at me.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Nessie exhaled and crawled beside got on her side and lay her head on a pillow beside my leg. Her eyes drooped and she inhaled heavily.

"Wake me up when Im not pregnant," was the last thing she said before I felt her exhaled on my thigh and her eyes drooped. I snickered and kissed her head. "Goodnight, Nessie." I said.

"'G'night, Leah," she replied sleepily. Nessie was snoring in seconds. I got up from my spot, carefully not to disturb her and walked over to my dresser. I rummaged through my dresser in search of some gym shorts I could change into out of my jeans but then I realized that I had let Nessie wear my last clean pair tonight.

I shut the drawer hard and the mirror shook. It caught my attention and I looked up at the picture of me and Jacob. After sighing depressingly and running my hands through my now down-the-back black hair, I reminisced on that perfect day.

It hurt my gut to but I did anyway.

In fact, Ive taught myself to not think about Jacob. It was a struggle but I was getting better at it.

It was hard not to since Ive got his pictures everywhere on my wall and Ive left an emotional scar on him. Breaking up with him...was a mistake. I ruined his life and my own over someone so completely harmless...and wasnt even born yet!

"Ugh, fuck my life." I whispered and leaned over to the door. I shut the crack and switched the lights off.

I plopped on my bed lazily next to Nessie, the light from the moon outside of the window, guiding me in the dark.

* * *

_Should I jump?_

_The waves rocked around harshly down below against the sharp rocks that could tear my lame flesh apart, limb from limb._

_Just the thought of it made my skin sting and crawl. _

_Should I jump?_

_ I was literally on the edge, my mind were daring my feet to take one more step._

_Because one more step is all it took. _

_One more step and my lean body would be falling forward into the deep river of nothingness and empty. _

_Should I jump? _

_The breeze came by with an undeniably arousing scent in it and I smiled. _

_After sighing and making my final decision, my right foot went forward and before I knew it, the clear, clean water was a deep trench and with hearing my own scream..._

* * *

I awoke with the six o' clock in the morning chill of fog, creeping though my open window. My arms were surfaced with goosebumps along with my legs.

Perplexed, I found the strength to lift myself up. Beside me was Nessie, who lay the same way she had when she fell asleep last night. Her body was colder than usual and her hard, vampire skin was covered in goosebumps as well. That shocked me. She was more human than I thought her to be.

I rolled out of bed, sleepily and walked over to my window, that was adjacent to my bed. I pushed it down and the chill rushed over my bare legs. The blanket Nessie was using was slipping down her arm and tummy so I rearranged it to cover her from the neck down. She exhaled and a blush rushed to her face, cutely.

With a shiver, I forced my groggy body towards the bathroom across the hall. The wooden floor creaked as I stepped.

Seth groaned from his room and I kind of shook a little, forgetting he came to visit me. I gave my reflection a face that I could just slap off and with that I felt my bladder weaken.

I locked myself in the bathroom until ten minutes later, I heard Nessie's yawn. I flushed and washed my hands before leaving the bathroom. The hallway was warmer as I knocked lightly and poked my head in on the guestroom where Seth slept.

"Seth?" I whispered and his sleeping body didnt stir. His body was sprawled lazily over the bed with his obnoxious snore filling the room.

I smiled. "He's good." I noted and shut his door.

My room, however was still freezing and I shivered when I entered but Nessie seemed perfectly fine as she sat upright. She was used to it; her skin was naturally cold.

"'Morning." she said and ran her hand through her reddening hair.

"Good morning, Ness." My ass sat itself on the bed as I greeted her.

She looked passed me at the digital clock and read the numbers. "Long night, huh?" Her sarcastic voice was raspy when she spoke. "It's time for me to go."

My mouth opened without me thinking. "Dontcha wanna stay for breakfast?" I asked, desperately.

She grinned but shook her head. "I think I should get home. It's not like Jacob cares where I am but I dont want him getting suspicious. Things are bad enough."

I understood her logic. "Oh, ok," I said, slightly disappointed that her company would be gone soon.

Nessie returned my shorts to me as she put her maternity jeans back on along with her leather jacket.

I walked her downstairs and before she left, Nessie turned on her heels and she slyly met my lips to hers for a good five seconds. Left in shock, she waved shyly and cheerfully cried, "Bye, Lee," and with that, the door shut before I could respond.

My fingers touched my buzzing lips. Only my closest friends called me "Lee."

Grinning like an idiot, I returned to my room and happily went back to sleep with the sweetest of dreams floating around in my head.

**A/N Im sorry this chapter was kinda rushed and skipped a whole bunch of time; it's just I wanna write the end of the story now since I figured out how I wanna finish it off. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ok..I just wanna clarify something.*Snickers in corner and tries to hold in laugh* ****Leah and Nessie are NOT lesbians. *Tries more to hold in laugh.***

**It's sounds fucked up, I know. But thats the way fanfiction goes. *Bits lips to keep from laughing***

**Trust me when I say that one of these ladies is gonna end up with Jacob...or will they? **

**Haha, anyway...back to the story... **

**Nessie's POV**

I stumbled drunkly into my house as the door opened with a strong push. Jacob scent was strong in the house which told me he was home. I checked my clock. It was six-thirty. He shouldnt be up yet.

I didnt make any attempt to stay quiet as I passed the living room, where I knew Jacob would be sleeping with his arms and legs hanging off the edge because of his extreme height.

Being the caring and protective person I am, I poked my head into the living room and felt my limbs go limp when I saw the sheets on the sofa were made, the room was tidier than it had been in months (almost a month) and the TV was off. The TV was never off!

My whole body entered into the room to inspect but there was no trace of him anywhere. I scoffed in disbelief and turned on my heels to go upstairs.

The stairs creaked as I hauled my heavy self up the stairs with heavy, upset breaths.

"Im too human for this," I gasped and pushed my bedroom door open but gasped when the first thing I saw was Jacob's bare back facing toward me with a pair of jeans hugging his waist loosely. His front was pressed against the window on the opposite wall. He turned his head to rest on his shoulder. Jacob's giant brown eye took one look at me and he only scrunched his nose in disapproval and turned his head back. He looked over the scenery grimly.

Thats the same window Jacob looked out of the night he confessed to fucking Leah that whole month. The window he looked out of for a whole month when Leah was ignoring him cus he told her I was pregnant. The same window he always looked out of when things didnt go the Jacob way. Ill admit, the view I had was beautiful. I had a clear view of the tall sky-scraper for green trees and the beautifully landscaped grass that consisted of light colored daisies and petunias. I couldnt blame him for wanting to look at the breath-taking view; I stopped myself sometimes to take a look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too, _Jacob,_" I spat his name out with such a harsh and sarcastic tone, I tasted the venom rolling around in my mouth. I was well aware I wasnt capable of producing venom cus I was only half the vampire I should be but something in me wanting to lunge for him and rip him a new one.

He smirked back at me sarcastically and focused on the beautiful picture before him.

I ignored him all together when I began to undress myself. He was just a fly on the wall. Did I give a fuck if a fly saw me undress?

He tapped the glass lightly with his index finger and it was a low thud, which disturbed my thoughts as I took my bra and boy shorts off. I walked out into the hallway, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and wrapped it around my body. As I entered into my bedroom, Jacob was exiting and we collided. I stopped and looked at his bare chest for a moment and looked away. He took my shoulder and lightly pushed me to the side. With a sneer, I went passed him and slammed the door with anger.

I heard him grunt from the other side of the door and I held my tummy. Could things get any worse? At this point in time, I didnt give a shit anymore.

* * *

After taking a cold shower, I climbed right back into bed. By the time I had dried off and lotioned, it was only seven o' clock and I was still tired as hell because the freezing shower didnt help.

I closed the curtains on Jacob's window and plopped lazily back into bed with my hair still wet and my body in the nude. Before I could even pull the covers over my naked body, I drifted into such a deep sleep that my whole body went numb...

_The room is white. _

_My hands are as well. _

_My eyes drift down and the gown Im wearing is white, too. My pregnant stomach was gone and I let out a whimper of pain and confusion. _

_My baby...Where was my baby? _

_My arms lift to feel my head to make sure I was capable of still feeling until my fingers were met with a pointy substance, that felt woven around on my head perfectly. A tiara, maybe? I feel around more and my hands feel the texture of soft silk running from the tiara. A veil? _

_My nails were painted white instead of red like Leah had painted them the night before. _

_Frantic now, I looked to my right and, with a sheepish look on his gorgeous face, was Jacob wearing a tuxedo looking handsomer than ever. I felt my knees go weak.  
Involuntarily, I looked to my left where my wide smile faded._

_It was like looking into a mirror that refused to copy your movements. I gasped and took a step back from myself, who was eight months pregnant, wearing the maternity jeans, KISS t-shirt, and leather jacket I had been wearing before I returned from Leah's. Her expression was sour as she looked at Jacob with hate in her eyes. He growled at her, she hissed. _

_I opened my mouth and tried to scream but no sound came out. My legs wouldnt move either as I tried to stop the other Nessie-me- from yelling at words came out of her mouth either so I tried to read her lips. He came back at her with hurtful words because she backed away and a tear dropped from her eye. He backed away as well and watched the tear fall. I leaped out to make an attempt to catch it but my legs were literally nailed to the ground. I tried yelling again but still, I was mute. _

_The minute the tear hit the white ground, it turned a crimson color that was too familiar for anyone of us to deny the knowing of. _

_Blood. _

_Tears. _

_Blood, sweat and tears._

_Pain, basically. _

* * *

My body jerked back to life and I arose quickly with sweat running all down my face. I took quick, raspy gasps as I tired to shake myself of the negative energy of the dream I just awoke from.

Without hesitation, I swung my head around to look at the digital clock. It was three-forty-two in the afternoon. My eyes bugged and I groaned. "...the fuck?" I said under my breath.

"Youve been asleep for nine hours." I heard a chipper, husky voice to the right of me and I looked over and there siting on the opposite side of me was Jacob, with his hands in his lap. He had a faint smile on his face.

"Nine hours?" I said to more myself than him. He nodded. I looked passed him to see out the window. The rain was falling lightly, the raindrops hitting the trees with gentle thuds. The sky was dark blue from the cold clouds and the wind was strong. The sun seemed as if it had been away for hours and I felt like a lazy bum.

I felt the physical tension as he watched me and I tried not to pay any attention to him. "How long have you been in here?" I asked, flattered and my cheeks went hot.

He shrugged. "Um, a few hours. You were talking and moaning and growling in your sleep. You even screamed a few times and I got a little worried so I-"

"Wait, _you heard me? _" I asked shocked and embarrassed.

"Loud and clear. I got a little worried. I thought something was wrong with the baby and I-" he blushed.

"You came up here to watch over me?" I asked him with a frivolous look on my face. Jacob's shoulders tightened.

"Yeah, I guess." He said calmly and shrugged it off. "I figured you were kinda cold, so I shut the window and I put the cover over you." Without even thinking, I looked down and saw the huge purple bed spread I had gotten as a Christmas gift, compliments of my favorite aunt, Alice. I didnt even notice I had been cold.

"What was I saying?" I asked, nervous I let something embarrassing slip.

"In your sleep?"

I nodded.

He moved his mouth around in wonder and thought for a moment. "I think you were role-playing. One minute, you were saying _'It's not fair to my child!' _The next moment, you were shouting, _'Why do I waste my time with you? I fucking hate you!' _Next thing I know you're screaming at the top of your lungs, _'Stop fighting!' _I rushed up to wake you but you had stopped. I stayed that time because...you were scaring me." He said the last part weakly.

I nodded again, unsure and still beet red.

He shook his head and touched my hand. "Jesus, Im sorry, Ness." He sighed with a dramatic breath.

His hand was warm when he touched mine but I took it back in fear and uncertainty. He wants my forgiveness?

"Jacob, can we move on? Please?" I asked, changing the subject just like I had four months ago.

He scrunched his eyebrows and he looked hurt. He rolled his eyes and to my surprise, he actually smiled. I did as well and he leaned over and kissed my forehead softly.

Man, what I tell ya? The moods in this house do 180's like crazy. I felt my face burn like a young school girl who had just gotten a kiss from a boy who she assumed didnt like her the same way she did.

"Get dressed, we gotta go." He said and got up from his spot.

"Where'r we going?" I questioned and scratched my head.

He looked at me in mock disbelief. "Nessie! Im appalled. Did you forget you had an ultrasound today?"

I gasped. First thought was, shit I forgot I had an ultrasound today. Second thought, I cant believe Jacob remembered. And third thought, he actually seemed like he was looking forward to seeing my overprotective, overbearing, yet lovably wonderful family of "bloodsuckers."

I ran a hand through my hair that was still a little wet. "Hmmph, no I didnt." I lied slyly but he only rolled his eyes playfully and pulled me out of bed.

"Yeah, right." He cheered as I made my way over to my dresser.

I threw on a pair of black yoga pants because those jeans I wore earlier just wore me out. Jacob handed me a clean T-shirt.

"He did laundry..." I said to myself in amazement. I pulled on a bra and the T-shirt he handed me and began to brush my hair out.

The dye I put in my hair last year had finally faded down to just the tips and the rest was going back to bronze, almost red. I put it up in a bun and slipped on some slippers.

"Ready?" he asked and leaned against the front door.

I hopped down the stairs in excitement. "More than Ill ever be."

* * *

When we arrived at my grandparent's house, my aunts and uncles were all out for a hunting trip so it was just Carlisle and Esme. I liked it that way because I dont really feel comfortable with a bunch of eyes staring at my stomach. They were my family, but it was weird to have my uncle Emmett oohing and awing at my huge belly and stretch marks.

"Hey, daddy," I greeted Carlisle with a hug and Jacob shook his hand. Jacob found it confusing as to why I called my grandfather, "Daddy," but I found it cute.

"Hello, Nessie. Hello Jacob." he replied and gave Jacob a nod. "You guys ready?"

I nodded and looked at Jacob. He was blushing.

The moment Carlisle had me propped up on the little machine thing, he had the gel on my tummy and the wand rolling over it. It tickled as always and Jacob was holding my hand.

"Ok, let's see here-" he rolled the camera around and found the image perfectly.

The moment I saw the child inside of me, my heart fluttered. The image was so tiny and precious, my whole body went numb.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped when I saw the little human rolling around inside of me. My last thought caught me off guard and I looked at Carlisle. Jacob looked at the monitor in wonder and fascination as I eyed Carlisle in wonder.

"Hey, daddy?" I said and Carlisle looked from the screen to me.

"Yes?"

"Our child...what is he gonna be?" I didnt mean to say "he" since I didnt know what sex my baby was yet.

"Meaning?" he asked and gave Jacob a better view, who was too distracted by the image of his child to pay attention to what I was asking Carlisle.

"Im only half-vampire and Jacob-" I began. When I said his name, Jacob's head jerked up and he glared at me and Carlisle.

"Ohhh," he laughed at an inside joke and looked at Jacob. "Well, that has yet to be determined. I dont know for sure what-" He searched for the right word. "-species you child is. From the test Ive run, your child has traits from both of you. Physically, of course. At this point, Im assuming your child is simply human."

Simply human.

Simply...human. The sound of it seemed so plain and boring.

As I said before, all humans look the same to me and none that Ive seen were as beautiful as a vampire or a werewolf. The fact that my child would be "simply human" left an odd image in my mind. Id love my baby either way but it still bothered me a little. It sounds very shallow of me to say but it was the honest truth. I eyed Jacob and the image faded with every second that went by. Jacob was way too gorgeous to make just a "simply human" child.

"Do you guys still wanna wait till the baby is born to find out the gender?" he asked and he bit his tongue. I knew he was burning to tell someone, anyone. He couldnt tell my Aunt Rose and Alice or my uncle Emmett because they were known for being blabbermouths and they couldnt control their thoughts around my dad, who could read minds from miles away.

I nodded my head. "I want to be surprised." I told him and his face fell. Truth is, I was burning inside to know but I didnt wanna ruin the surprise for Jacob.

As Carlisle wiped the gunk off of my stomach, Jacob spoke up. "Hey, doc can we get a picture of the ultrasound?"

He eyed him and then grinned. "Sure," he said.

It shocked me that Jacob would bring that up. I forgot all about a picture of the ultrasound. Shouldnt every women get a picture of her child's ultrasound?

As I stepped down off of the chair, Carlisle gestured Jacob over. "Hey, Jacob can I see you for a sec?"

"Sure, doc. Whats up?" Jacob said before I left to give them some privacy.

When I exited the room, I strode downstairs to the living room to watch TV.

Just as I plopped down on the sofa, the front door opened. I didnt look up because I assumed it was either one of my aunts or uncles but it shocked me when I saw my mother's tiny body lay down next to me.

"Hi, Renesmee." she said calmly and eyes my huge stomach.

I eyed her oddly. "Hey, mom." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Dont look at me like that. I wanna apologize."

"About?" I asked.

"For being a bitch."

I scoffed. "Dont apologize to me. Jacob is the one who-" She cut me off and put a hand up in protest.

"Dont worry about Jacob. I can handle Jacob. I wanna apologize to you because well...it seems right."

I pondered on that thought. "Ok...I accept your apology."

She reached out to hug me and when I hugged back, over her shoulder I saw my handsome father walk through the glass door. I smiled.

My mom let me go and turned to face him. She winked at him slyly and he nodded back.

"Hey, Nessie." He hugged me. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at them both and awkwardly stepped to the side. "Sure."

My dad looked at with worry and his lip twitched. Something was wrong and I could tell. "Daddy, whats wrong?"

He searched for the right words. "Have you and Jacob been fighting a lot lately?"

**A/N On to the next one...**

**P.S In the last chapter, I changed the month from "February" to "January." That was a typo. **

**Anyway, hope your enjoying it. Weve got like four chapters left...or less. You never know. R&R **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you so very much for the positive, funny, and helpful reviews. I greatly appreciate them oh so very much. So sorry to disappoint but our chirpy story is ending soon. I cannot even begin to tell you how many Story Alerts Ive gotten. HAHA! It makes me feel so giddy and special inside to see that people actually spend time reading my stuff.**

I wanted to avoid that question more than anything.

"Lately we havent been talking. Today is the first day we talked to each other in months." I confessed as if it were a secret. "Why do you ask?" I said, growing nervous and just as unstable as he looked.

"On our way over...I kinda heard the child's thoughts," he said that with such composure as if it were the normal thing in the world.

My eyes bugged in amazement. "Really?"

"Yes," he said and his voice was velvety. "Same thing happened with you. Before you were even born." He smirked at a joke then continued to talk. "The child said-" he stopped and did the crooked smile that my mom claimed to have made her fall in love with him. It was a nice smile, I will admit.

"What?"

"The child said she loves you. And Jacob. The child says she doesnt like it when you two fight. The child said that she doesnt want her existence to ruin the two of you. She said that-"

"_She?" _I groaned. My dad's eyes bugged and he covered his mouth.

"Oops. Sorry." He muttered. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. A girl. I was gonna have a little baby girl. For some odd reason, my spirits were crushed because I wanted to have a little baby boy and name him after his father. A girl. I was having a little girl. The thought was exciting even though my plans were for a boy.

"S'okay." I said. "Continue."

He shrugged. "Well theres nothing else except for the fact that you and Jacob's arguing-"

"We dont argue!" I almost yelled in frustration. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my shoulder to calm me.

"Jeez, wheres your uncle Jasper when you need em?" he muttered and I felt ridiculous for getting so worked up. I tried to shake it off. "When I say argue, I mean not talking, okay?"

I nodded.

"When you and Jacob argue, it effects your child. Im not one to say anything about you and Jacob, Nessie, but I love my granddaughter and I dont wanna see her go down with you and him."

I never heard my father use such a stern tone with me. I didnt like it at all but that's probably one of the symptoms of having "only-child-syndrome."

"Ok, Daddy," I said in the best innocent voice I could and his face softened. He reached out for a hug and I gave in. His grip was strong but he was easy around my tummy. Just as he released his grip, Jacob came strolling down the stairs with Carlisle, both of them laughing and smiling and finishing their conversation.

My dad kissed my forehead and so did my mother before I exited the house. I stopped in my tracks as Jacob strayed and began talking to my mother. I hope she stayed true to her word and was apologizing to him.

I prayed and wished that things would work out with us as soon as we got home. I didnt want things to get awkward again and then-like my father said-we began to argue again. As I looked at Jacob getting along with my family, I couldnt picture a more perfect life.

My baby was on its way.

The love of my life was finally getting along with my family.

Im on good terms with Leah.

What more could I ask for?

My smile faded as I realized that "the love of my life" was in love with someone else, my _best _friend. I also realized that "the love of my life" wasnt mine to call him "the love of my life."

Pretty fucked up, I know?

I had no title on Jacob.

I had no rights to him as if he were my property.

He wasnt my boyfriend. He didnt belong to me.

But I belonged to him.

I groaned and began to bite my nails impatiently as I waited for Jacob.

* * *

**2 weeks later...February **

Leah and I were...basically best friends.

"Nessie!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled from upstairs. I dipped the paintbrush back into the magenta paint and put another stroke back on the wall. The color was very vivacious and Im glad I chose this color instead of plain old pink. Jacob didnt know the sex of the baby yet and I was hiding the nursery from him. I chose to make the nursery in the last possible place he would look. It was at the very end of the hall next to the guest room. The door was always closed and he probably thought it was another guest room.

"How long do you put this shit on for?" She said even louder.

"I dont know like, twenty minutes." I guessed off the top of my head.

Since Jacob was out tonight at his dad's house, I invited Leah over to cook dinner with me. I was growing lonely considering Jacob went out with his friends and his dad more often than usual. I wasnt allowed to get angry at him because he wasnt mine to get mad at but to keep from blowing up, Leah was here, attempting to cook something.

"Um, Nessie! This doesnt look like the picture on the box!" She shouted and I smirked.

Ill admit it was pretty ballsy of me to invite Leah over when I knew Jacob would be back at any moment but I was growing so alone, I found myself speaking to my tummy.

"I dont know what to do. Bake it, I guess!" I giggled and almost ruined my concentration on the wall before me. I was on the third wall and as soon as Leah got back up here, she'd start on the fourth wall. It shocked me that she would be willing to help me paint a nursery for the baby she wanted to have.

"Ok, I put the little chicken thingy-ma-jigger in." She said as she gaited sloppily back into the empty room with her denim shorts (P.S Leah was famous for her denim shorts) plastered with magenta colored paint. Her cheek had paint on it as well, along with the side of her arm and her white tank top. She did care about her hair though because it was up in a sloppy ponytail.

"Jacob's gonna be pissed to see his pasta is all gone." I noted and went back to painting. She dipped her brush back in and started right in the middle of the white wall.

"Are you and Jacob back together?" She asked.

Normally, that question wouldve made me uncomfortable but now that we're closer, I didnt care.

"Psshh, yeah right. All he ever does is go out with his friends and think about you." I said.

She stopped and turned to look at me. "_Me?_"

"Yup, hes not hurting as much as before but he misses you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I hear him in his sleep. He's always saying your name." I snitched and smirked at how flustered Leah made him. She blushed hard.

I stopped brushing and leaned against the patch on the wall I hadnt colored in yet. "Do you miss him?" I questioned and she finished her strokes before she stopped for a moment to think, then started up again.

"Hell yeah, I miss him."

"Why dont you tell him that?"

"I doubt he'll listen."

I couldnt argue with that because I knew it was insanely true. Jacob was hard-hearted. It would be a miracle for him to ever make the first move at apologizing.

Before I could respond, the smell of burning food entered my nose and I looked towards the door. Leah noticed too and she smiled as she began to make her way downstairs. I followed after I threw my brush randomly. There was smoke all over the lower level of the house and I coughed on it. Leah did and tried to fan her way through the thick, black fog.

"Holy shit!" she giggled as she opened the oven and saw the completely black pasta she put in minutes ago. I laughed to and handed her the oven mitts. She carefully took it out and plopped the dish on the stove top. We fanned out the kitchen and once we could see, we overlooked what was supposed to be our meal. The kitchen got hotter as we looked harder at it. Leah frowned and poked it with a fork. It was hard and just looking at it made my stomach churn.

Leah continued to look it over disapprovingly. "Chinese or pizza?" she asked.

"Pizza," I answered and prayed for the birds I was gonna feed this _food_ to.

* * *

After finishing my last piece of crust, I burped aloud and laid on my back in relief. Leah laughed and burped, too.

"Good one." I said and she laid on her back as well.

"That was tasty." She commented before she began rubbing her tummy. I began to rub my own too. We lay there on my bedroom floor just staring at the ceiling in silence until she randomly began singing aloud.

_"Ohhhh, we're halfway there! Oh, oh! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand! We'll make it, I swear!"_

_"Oh, oh! Living on a prayer!" _I finished and we began laughing at the fact that neither of us could sing as well as we wanted to.

Just as I wanted to continue the song, I heard something click from downstairs. My whole body shocked and my muscle froze. I turned to Leah to see if she heard it too. She obviously hadnt because she was still giggling.

"Sshh, do you hear that?" I held her arm and she stiffened. Her giggle faded as she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Hear wha-" she began but I put my hand over her mouth and listened closer. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she was mumbling but I only squeezed her jaw tighter. She groaned in protest. I waited five seconds until my heart stopped when I heard Jacob unforgettably husky voice ring through the house.

"Nessie?"

Leah's eyes bugged and she scrambled off the floor and whisper-yelled, "Shit!" She began helping me up as she struggled to keep calm. As my heart rate went up and it beat faster, I searched around then room for places to hide Leah. His footsteps got heavier and faster as he got closer to the bedroom door. I felt as if I had been caught cheating as each second passed.

"Um, get in the closet!" I said pointing to it with excitement and fresh blood running to my head.

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do I look like R. Kelly to you?"

I rolled my eyes and in that same moment, the door knob turned. I frantically pushed her towards the closet and she protested but she froze when the door knob turned all the way and the crack let it some light. My heart stopped.

"Hey, Nessie did you burn some-" he began but shut his mouth in the same second. Busted.

All three of us stood there, frozen in our places.

Leah with her back to him and legs in mid-step with a look of utter shock on her face.

Jacob with his fist clenched and his cheeks beet red and his stance leaning to the left.

And then theres me, my hands by my side and my stomach doing twist and turns. I couldnt picture a more awkward scene.

* * *

**Leah's POV **

We were caught...sorta.

"L-leah?" He stumbled out.

Reluctantly, I turned on my heels and faced the two of them. "Surprise!" I cheered sarcastically to ease the mood. Nessie bit her lip to keep from laughing but the stern, confused look on Jacob's face told us he didnt find anything funny.

"Le-leah? Is that you?" He said again but this time, a weak smile formed across his face.

No, it's Obi Wan Kenobi. Of course, it me! "Yup," I nodded simply and looked at Nessie then back at him. He was beet red and he took a step forward. He hadnt even acknowledged Nessie, who stood to the side looking at us as if we were crazy.

He looked me over and didnt even ask why I was I was covered in paint. Jacob reached his hand out slowly and with very cautious steps, I grabbed it and before I knew it, he pulled me in. I rushed my arms around his thick neck and squeezed with every bit of strength I had in me. He had his huge arms were around my waist like a vice, his head buried in the crook of my neck, and every single one of his fingers intertwined in my sloppy ponytail. My fingers wandered onto the nape of his neck.

God, it was good to be back.

I forgot Nessie was there before she spoke up. "Um, Ill give you guys a minute." She winked at me behind Jacob's back before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

"Leah," he sighed into my neck before letting me go but still holding my hands in his own. There was a a tear rolling down his cheek but I wiped it from his soft, russet skinned cheek before it could hit the ground.

He did another look at me before he put his hand on the side of my face and edged closer with his lips in a pout. In the moment I thought my feet would sore right off the ground, leaving gravity, I pulled away like an idiot.

"Sorry," he said, disappointed.

"I am, too." I agreed for no particular reason.

We were silent for a moment until he looked down at the floor and groaned. For a minute I thought he'd begin crying but he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

I stiffened at the sudden question. "I was around." It wasnt a truth but it wasnt a lie.

He rolled his eyes. "Did Nessie invite you here?" he asked, growing annoyed.

"No," I lied to keep my friend out of trouble. "I came over here on my own." I know it was wrong to twist around with Jacob's thoughts like this but what he didnt know, didnt hurt Nessie.

"Why?"

"Im twenty-four years old. I can do what I want," I snapped back at him, defensively and he put his hands up in mock-defense. He dropped the subject when he saw I was going to outsmart him.

"How have you been?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Thats the number one question all exes ask.

_Hey, how ya been? _

_Oh, Im fine!_

_Hey, we used to fuck sometime ago! Didnt we?_

_Oh my goodness! We did! Well, see ya! _

_Ya, you too! _

_BYE! _

"As good as Im gonna be." I shrugged.

He lifted his eyebrow. "You're hair is longer." he noted.

_No shit, Mr. Observant. _"It's had time." I said referring to myself rather than my hair. He noticed and his face twisted in uncertainness.

"Time...time...time..." he muttered to the ground. "I dont have much left."

"Till?" I questioned.

"The baby comes." He took my hands in his. I wrapped each little finger around his. "I dont have much time to prove that Im not gonna hurt you." He whispered and I tried to take my fingers back.

"Jacob, just dont...ok?" I tried to reason but he refused.

"No, not okay. I havent seen you in eight months and you expect me to be _okay_?"

"Yes," I replied like the selfish bitch I am. His eyes bugged and he only held my hands tighter. "That's how it works, Jacob. We meet, we fuck, we date, we break-up. Now it's on to the next one." I told him.

He glared at me in disbelief. "What if I dont want the _next one_? Jesus, Lee you cant look at me and say you dont miss me."

"I do but-" He put his finger over my mouth.

"Dont even try to play that _"Im afraid of getting hurt" _bullshit because you and I both know that this baby is no competition. You're the one I want. Nothing is ever gonna compare to how much I _need_ you."

"Jacob, I dont-" I protested.

"I dont want this baby! I want you!" He yelled and my whole body froze. Ive never experienced something so phenomenal in my life. The deep want Jacob had for me that he would leave his own baby behind...

It was repulsive.

Yet, daring at the same time.

"I think we'll be just fine without you," Nessie's tiny voice rang through the whole room and my heart stopped. Jacob turned slowly and sure enough Nessie was there, with her eyes fixed right on Jacob.

"Nessie, I-" he began.

She put up her index and he stopped. "Dont. Say. Another. Fucking. Word."

This was gonna get worse before it got better.

**A/N I love you, Leah. I like...cake. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Wow...I dont think Ive ever received such fast feedback! Haha! In the same hour I updated the last chapter, my email was overflowing with such nice reviews and story alerts. Keep em' coming, please... **

"Jesus Christ, Jacob! Just when I was beginning to trust you again..." Nessie stomped away and her fiery hair whipped as she did.

"Nessie, wait..." Jacob pleaded. I have never seen him more...hurt. There was regret plastered all over his face.

Nessie roared at him in shear anger. "Wait? Wait for what? Wait for the day I wake up and find that you're not here? You want me to wait to be abandoned? What the hell is there worth waiting for with you?"

Jacob cowered as Nessie put her fists up to strike him. She banged him right on his shoulder and her tiny fist made a loud thud. I couldnt have felt more awkward standing in the place I was right now. I just stood there weakly and tried not to watch.

"Nessie, have I not been here for you the past eight months of my life?" he questioned.

"You selfish bastard, that's your job!" She screamed.

He put his hands up in protest. He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it. He had nothing else to say. Everything was in plain sight.

"Ness...Nessie, Im sorry." He said, his voice cracking.

"Sorry isnt gonna cut it when your daughter wonders where you are. Sorry isnt gonna do shit when I have to explain to her why her dad doesnt love her!" Nessie looked him up and down and rubbed her huge stomach. She backed away from him in utter disgust.

Jacob was running out of things to say. "Nessie, please just listen-"

"I cant stand here and listen to another lie, Jacob. You daughter said she loves you and you dont even want her. The only thing I need to listen to is _my _baby's heartbeat. Right now, I just dont care about anything else."

Jacob's expression went from helpless to shocked. I knew how he felt.

"Renesmee, Im sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It wasnt my intention to-"

"Jacob," her voice was softer now. But she was still angry cus her eyes had turned sinisterly red. Was I imagining it? Probably because Jacob didnt seem phased by anything but her yelling.

"-Jacob, dont, ok? This has gone on for too long. You constantly make me look stupid for being in love with you. You have fucked up so many times before and I still cant bring myself to falling out of love with you. Even when I say I dont care anymore, I do. And I dont know why but you find this-" she searched for the right word. '"-joy in seeing me hurt over you."

All three of us were still. All three of us knew what she meant about feeling stupid for being in love with Jacob. She had it all wrong when it came to Jacob love the sight of Nessie in pain, physically and emotionally. What Nessie didnt know is, Jacob actually cared for her. Those three years they spent together werent for nothing. They meant something.

Nessie began to speak again.

"Jacob, I could care less if you're with me or not. But your _daughter _is the one who will suffer."

"Nessie, I never wanted you to get pregnant. I never thought Id have to face this kind of decision."

"What decision is there to make, you egotistical, heartless punk? Her?" Nessie's finger pointed to me and she struck his face this time. "Are you telling me you're gonna run out on your unborn kid because you wanna hold on to some crush?"

I awkwardly exhaled and tried not to take it personally. What she was saying was true. I couldnt even find a reason to get angry.

"I love her, Nessie!" He argued, lamely. His voice rose as well and he towered Nessie. I remembered the stories Nessie told me about Jacob nearly hitting her. I didnt believe we were talking about the same Jacob until now. He was so infuriated right now, I just just imagined his fist going through the wall. The images of Nessie's scared and helpless expressions and Jacob pushing her against the wall rewound in my head as I watched the two fight.

This might sound vain but...this was all _my _fault.

Nessie didnt look scared at this moment. Her chin was held high and her fist was balled, ready to beat her hatred out on Jacob. Nessie was tiny and looked ridiculous but Id rather see her looking confident and ridiculous than scared shitless of her own baby daddy.

"I cant wait till this baby is born. I cant wait till she's old enough to know what scum of a father she's got." She said and the whole house was dead silent. Not even a _cricket, cricket_ could be heard. I prayed it was the hormones talking and not Nessie.

Jacob's eyebrows scrunched together. His lips pouted and they quivered. _Dont cry, baby. Please dont cry. _

Her mouth opened and words left her mouth like word vomit.

"I cant wait till she's old enough to hate you just as much as I do!"

I was about to step in to defend Jacob's honor until my eyes were directed towards the ground where Nessie stood. The blue carpet under her was darker than the usual pattern and there was clear liquid trinkling down her leg and into her shoes.

My eyes bugged and I looked up at her. She was looking Jacob in the eye with pure hate and he stared back, lips quivering, knuckles whitening.

"Nessie?" My voice seemed so small compared to how loud Nessie's was a minute ago.

She hissed and turned towards me. "Yes?" her annoyance was clear.

"Your water just broke," I pointed lamely at the floor. Nessie's head dropped to the ground and she gasped as Jacob's face turned green.

* * *

For the record, I have never, ever, ever in my life been in more of an awkward situation. The car ride over to the Cullens was like hell on wheels. Literally. Everything was silent except for Nessie who was contorting the bones in my hand and shouting "God, I hate you! I hate both of you, so fucking much!" every three minutes or so. Again, it was the hormones. Not Nessie. My hand was numb.

I groaned and squeaked and squirmed in pain as Nessie squeezed with every bit of strength being a half-vampire gave her. I tried to keep my mouth shut on our way there. I thanked God when Nessie was in the experienced arms of Carlisle and out of mine.

Waiting was the hardest part. All the Cullens were gathered in the living room, waiting and listening as Nessie screamed louder than Ive ever heard her scream. The only people that were allowed to be upstairs in the same room with Nessie were her parents, Carlisle and Jacob. Lord knows if any of us we're allowed up there, Emmett would be taking high res pics while Rosalie tried to pull the child out of her and keep the baby for herself.

I held myself and scooted away from the bloodsuckers. I was the outsider here, I realized and only stiffened up more at the awkward situation.

With every minute that passed and scream I heard, my nerves eased up and I began to relax a little. My eyes shot over to the only other towhead in the room. Jasper put his hands up in defense and kind of grinned.

I mentally thanked him because without his help of controlling emotions, I wouldve never calmed down enough to get some sleep.

* * *

"Holy fuck! Is that the head!" Is the first thing I heard when my eyes sprung open. I didnt dream about anything in particular because of the fact I was worried for Nessie.

I jerked awake and I was surrounded my bloodsuckers. Emmett had his arm around the blonde one and they were watching some pointless reality TV show while the other two were off in the corner, playing a game of chess. I was so confused at this moment.

Why did they all look so nonchalant when Nessie was upstairs screaming her head off?

"It's been going on for hours now," The icy, blond one said as if she read my mind, when she saw the worry on my face. I scrunched my eyebrows at her.

"...the hell?" I muttered when I tried to gather my thoughts. My first thought was the time. I couldnt find a clock so I looked through the glass window. It was pitch black outside. Nighttime.

"How long?" I asked no one in particular.

"About two, I guess." Rosalie answered again.

My eyes bugged out and I gripped my tank top. Two hours? Poor Nessie.

Before I could even think straight, there was a whoosh of wind in the room and I felt an icy cold hand on my shoulder and I jumped at the sudden chill.

"Leah-" Edward said, calmly.

Nessie's ear shattering scream filled the house and she couldve broken glass. She was louder than a six year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

"-Nessie's been asking for you." I turned to fully face him to make sure he was talking to the right Leah. His face was tired and I then knew that even someone as _perfect _as Edward Cullen needed a break.

He didnt even wait for my answer. Edward firm grip was around my arms and we flitted-well, he did-upstairs.

The first thing I saw when I entered the white room was, Jacob with an icepack on his large hand. It was purpling and his cheeks were red. I tried not to giggle as my fingers were suddenly wrapped vice tight around Nessie's. The first squeeze was too bad.

"Okay, Nessie...gimme one big push and it'll all by over." Carlisle said from his spot between Nessie's legs. Nessie had tears and sweat rolling all down her face, her hair was drenched and her muscles were tense. Not the most comfortable position, I assumed and she squeezed tighter. Bella had Nessie other hand as Edward watched chanted her on.

"Oh, you said that like thirty pushed ago!" She complained and her eyes shut tight as she put more force on herself. I squeezed along with her.

Carlisle eyes widened in satisfaction. "Okay, Nessie. This is really it! Gimme one big push and it's all over!" He cheered.

Nessie's breathing was uneven. "Ok...one more...push..." she winced in pain and squeezed my hand tighter than ever. I screamed and she only glared at me. Now I knew why Jacob had an ice pack on his hand.

"Ok? Nessie...ready?" Carlisle asked.

A look of annoyance and impatience crossed her face at Carlisle's idiotic question. She grit her teeth as did I as Nessie gave out the last final push. I squeezed and screamed with her until we heard the sound of the infant's soft crying.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion at this moment in time.

Nessie's grip on my hand eased as she took her first look at her child. Her stare was focused and fixed on the baby that Carlisle had carefully in his hands. I stared as well at the wonderful blessing that me, Jacob and Nessie have been waiting the last month for.

I have never seen anything so tiny...so fragile...so precious.

My eyes blinked twice to be sure this wasnt a dream and that the child was actually there, in Carlisle's arms, ready for _her _umbilical cord to be cut.

The child's crying was loud like any baby's would be but instead of loud and scratchy, it was soft and melodic. I smiled and turned to Nessie who had her eyes closed, head on the pillow and a huge smile on her face. I wiped some sweat and tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Good job," I congratulated her and she only snickered. She was beyond tired.

Jacob had a look on love on his face as Carlisle handed him scissors to cut the cord. Jacob's hand shook as he snapped it off. He sighed in relief when he saw he did the right movements and he too, began to smile.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "February eleventh at ten-fifty-three P.M" he noted.

As I watched Nessie fall asleep and Jacob cradle his newborn, Bella and Edward excused themselves to go downstairs. Carlisle cleaned up.

Since no one really noticed I was there, I scooted Nessie over and climbed into bed with her. She hummed, half asleep.

I hummed back and rested my head on her shoulder.

Before she could doze off, I nudged her.

"Was it worth it?" I asked.

"What?" she replied, sleepily.

"The two minutes," I said, hoping she's remember our joke from so many months ago. She thought for a minute, looked over at Jacob, who was looking down lovingly at his newborn.

"Yup, definitely."

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

Have you ever held something so small and delicate that just the easiest wind could knock them over?

Or ever thought something could be so small and you could easily hurt them with just a touch of your hand?

That's how I felt at this moment as I held the infant girl in my arms, supporting her in every way. Her eyes were closed and she was dreaming sweetly just like her mommy and her new "step-mom." I laughed at the thought when I glanced up and I saw Leah and Nessie tangled around each other on the tiny hospital bed. I thought Hell would freeze over before those two even thought about getting along.

She had jet black baby hair surfaced all over her head and smooth russet skin that was tender and soft. She had the same piggish, fat nose I had, too. No one outside of our family would believe that the child I held in my arms had a mother who looked like Nessie. A petite girl with pale skin and flaming bronze hair. Saying that the child belonged to Leah was more believable. Both her and the child had the same jet black hair and smooth surfaced, dark skin. Her eye lashes were long like Leah's as well and they had high jaw bones covered under plump kissable cheeks. j Leah scrunched her nose and exhaled.

The child did the same movement and I gasped. I kissed the child's forehead and bit my tongue to keep from crying, I was so happy. And to think just hours ago, I said I didnt want her. I bit down harder at the thought of neglecting such an innocent, helpless, cute creature of whom we still havent even named. My arms cradled tighter at the the thought of the child hating me just as Nessie said she would.

I deserved the things she said to me earlier. Every word.

Michael Jackson was gonna moonwalk his way back to life before I even let the thought of letting my newfound blessing go creep into my mind. I bit harder but couldnt help myself. The first tear dropped when I overlooked the beautiful child once more then Nessie and Leah.

I was gonna be here.

I was gonna be around for the first words. The first walk. The first birthday. The first potty training. The first Christmas. The first everything. There wouldnt be a moment I wasnt gonna be by her side.

My eyes drooped but I refused to let myself fall asleep. I didnt wanna miss a thing. What if she awoke? What if she wanted to play? What if she opened her eyes and I cant be the first thing she sees after waking up from birth?

What if...

My eyes began to close.

What if...

_What if..._

* * *

**Leah's POV **

Of course since this baby was born into very cozy home, everyone one of the Cullens had to have a hold of her.

Every which one of them held the baby so securely and looked at her with passion and love in their eyes. The hospital room was crowded and everyone was in a huddle around Nessie and Jacob's daughter. Nessie waited impatiently as she put her head on my shoulder. She had been asleep for hours but who could blame her when she just gave birth?

"I wanna hold her," she grumbled. "She's _my _baby."

I smiled. "Oh dont worry...you have plenty of time to hold her." I implied about the next eighteen years Nessie and Jacob would have to spend raising and taking care of their daughter. She groaned in mock-irritation but began to laugh as well. I did, too and watched as Nessie's family oohed and awed at the sight of a human child. Human is what Im assuming.

As my eyes flashed around the room, I stopped on Jacob. He was fast asleep with drool seeping out of his mouth and a warm blanket covering his arms and half of his long legs. Even when he was asleep he looked frigging cute. Nessie watched my gaze and followed.

"He's yours." She simply said and rolled her eyes.

"You know Jacob didnt mean what he said yesterday, right?"

She glared from him to me. "I know. I said some pretty hurtful things." she said and I played the fight over and over in my head. My eyebrow rose in agreement.

"Ya, I guess so. Like you dont really hate him, do you?" I asked to be sure. She shook her head.

"No...I could never hate him." she confessed and it was a relief.

We were silent for a moment until a key point in having kids popped into my head. "Think of any names?" I asked her. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, how can I forget a name?" She turned to me then to her child and back. She grinned sweetly. "What do you think I should name her?"

Her question struck me by surprise. Nessie and I were close but didnt know we were close enough for her to let me name her child. I stumbled around with the most relevant names I knew. After one look at Jacob, I had a common yet particularly special name.

"Sara." I said after a while. Nessie didnt cringe at the sound but her lip did twitch in excitement.

"Why Sara?"

"Jacob's mom's name was Sara. They were really close before she-" I shut my eyes. "Passed."

She nodded. "Sara it is," she told me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

"At least it's not something random and stupid like Aqua Ma' Quesha," at the moment she said that we both burst out into laughter. Our frivolous and loud giggles didnt distract the Cullens from Sara but they did stir Jacob awake.

**A/N This is a long ass story...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N For some strange reason whenever I reached over 3000 words on a chapter, I feel like Im overwhelming the reader. Does anyone else get that feeling when they write their stories? Or is it just me?**

Jacob sat up slowly and looked around with sleep in his eyes. He looked undeniably cute and I blushed. Nessie nudged my shoulder and smiled.

I looked to her and back at him.

I felt like a little seventeen year old who saw her crush in the mall and was contemplating whether she should go over and talk to him. Nessie nudged more and I let on leg fall off the bed. My nerves relaxed as I fixed my shorts. I looked over at Jasper who just shrugged and took Sara from Alice. I rolled my eyes and blushed even harder as I sat down next to Jacob.

"Morning," I said.

He grinned and his black hair was up out of its regular fashion so I put my hand through it and he exhaled. I felt the goosebumps all along our arms and it was like high school all over again. I looked towards the ground and my cheeks were hotter than they have ever been.

"Hey, Lee." His voice was cracky but I still found it attractive.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I was dreaming of you so I guess I had a good nap."

My heart fluttered in the cheesy way all girl's hearts do when their man tells them what they wanna hear. I couldnt resist smiling when he put a lock of hair behind my ear and leaned closer.

"Jacob-" I wanted to stop him but he interrupted.

"Leah, its been nine months-Almost a year. Can we please, _please_ not do this to each other anymore?"

"Do what?" I taunted him.

"Dont play stupid." He frowned.

"Who's playing?" I said, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

He rolled his eyes at my immaturity. "I know you want _us _just as badly as I do. Leah, I maybe a dad now but that doesnt change how Ive felt for you since day one. So what if I have to change a few diapers and go to a few parenting classes? I want you to be there with me every step of the way."

I hesitated. "But she's not my child to be there for-" I began but he cut me off again. He smiled and put the same lock of hair behind my ear again.

"I highly doubt that." He whispered into my ear and it sent a sharp chill down my spine. I grinned at the sensation.

"Jake..." I hardly ever called him that. "Where does this leave us?" I asked, nervously.

"_Us _is in _your _hands. If you dont want _us _to happen...then it wont," he replied, growing irritated.

He only sighed, closed his eyes and took the side of my face like he always did before he kissed me. It felt so nice to feel his warm touch after this nine month hell ride.

"Jacob, if you kiss me now-" I stopped short when I closed my eyes and his breath hit my face with a rush. Even with morning breath, he worked his way through me.

"Yes?" I felt his teasing grin an inch from my mouth and I wanted our lips to touch. Just a second wouldve been fine.

"Jacob, if you kiss me now...you have to promise. Promise that you wont hurt me. Because the minute you do-" I tried to get the words out.

He inched closer and we were only centimeters away from each other.

"The minute you do...I give up. Okay?" I said, one hundred percent sure that what I was saying was what I really wanted.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Promise?" I begged him.

"Seal it with a kiss," He barely whispered before a thousand volts of electricity hit my lips. I put my hands through his hair and moaned lowly and tasted every single part of him, tasting what I hadnt had in nine months. Our tongue were around each other in the same second and somehow I kept my body on lockdown. My mucles were numb with a buzz of melodies in my ears.

He released my lips first. I bit his bottom lip and my nerves melted with satisfaction. He was mine again. Finally.

"Oh...it's good to be back." he whispered. I agreed by giving him another peck on his lips. He looked over at Nessie and I followed his gaze.

There was a huge smiled spread across her face as she eyed the little angel I named Sara. She kissed her forehead and stroked her fingers with light gentle touches. Nessie looked mesmerized as was Jacob. Her family surrounded her like aliens who were trying to figure out what species she was.

Edward grinned.

"You know she feels really bad, right?" I told him, trying to make him feel better. He stiffened and hung his head.

"I said some pretty fucked up stuff," he whispered back and stared at Nessie apologetically. She hadnt even noticed.

"You didnt mean it." I said as more of a statement than a question. He shook his head and began to bite his thumbnail, nervously.

"I know."

I tried to think of more to say and I fidgeted in my chair.

"You think she'll ever talk to me again?"

"She doesnt have a choice. Youre the father of her child, are you not?"

"Thats true but she still doesnt have to talk to me. Parents dont have to talk to each other to raise children."

I rolled my eyes and his obliviousness.

"Then I feel sorry for Sara." I said and my eyelash brushed against his arm as I blinked. He was about to respond but stopped short. He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Sara?" He asked.

I bit my tongue. "That's just a name I call her." I admitted.

"Why Sara?"

I looked up at him with an annoyed look on my face and pouted. "I think it'd be kind of cute to name her after your mother." I put my head back on his shoulder and I felt his ears warm in embarrassment.

"Oh," he said and I tell he wanted to switch the subject. Him and his mom were close. Even after all these years have gone by, Jacob still got very fragile and vulnerable when his mother was mentioned.

"Unless that would be too hard for you..." I said after a few minutes. It'd be hard for me if I named my child after my dad and had to call him that everyday.

He shrugged. "I like it." He smiled genuinely at me and then his attention switched back to Nessie.

I smiled at his nervousness and I let go of his arm.

"Leah?" he said, startled by my movement. I nodded towards Nessie and glanced at her. My eyelashes batted in the cute way six year olds did and he only rolled his eyes at my immaturity.

"Leah-"

"The least you can do is just talk to her. I told you, she doesnt hate you. She just as sorry as you are." I tried to raise his spirits but he still hesitated.

"Go," I whispered and tried to push him up. His face reddened. Mine would too if I had to face someone who claimed to have hated me.

He got up reluctantly and began to awkwardly gait over to the hospital bed. He bumped into a piece of hospital equipment and he blushed. I covered my face in embarrassment for him and I tried not to snicker. Edward mustve heard Jacob's thoughts because he began to file out of the room, taking my mother with him.

After a minute Alice caught on and she grabbed Jasper with her. Emmett was on his way out but stopped when Rosalie still hadnt moved.

"You can go, Auntie Rose." Nessie said, still not looking up. Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's arm.

"I wanna stay," she mumbled and watched protectively over the child as if she were to disappear in an instant. If Emmett couldnt get Rosalie out of here, Carlisle definitely could. He stood in the doorway and had a stern annoyed look on his face as did me, Jacob and Emmett. If Rosalie didnt have the ability to rip me limb from limb, I wouldve snatched her up by her blond hair and dropkick her.

"Rosalie...let's go." Carlisle said from the doorway and Rosalie barely looked up. She rolled her eyes and left the room reluctantly, holding Emmett's hand. I laid back, not even realizing I was tensed up.

Carlisle was by Nessie's side, looking down at the baby and rubbing Nessie's hair. Jacob looked uncomfortable as Carlisle began to speak. I hit my face even harder and Im glad Carlisle smiled politely at me rather than looking at me as if I were some zoo creature who had escaped. I waved back, nervously.

He began talking in a whisper to the couple in a whisper and the more I thought about it, the three of them looked as if they belonged on the cover of a magazine. I felt like the elephant in the room when I saw the two smile down at their baby.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hadnt processed much of what Carlisle was saying because I was way too distracted Nessie and starting my apology.

"Okay, so keep that in mind. Alright?" Was the last thing I heard Carlisle said before he flashed us all a smile and left the room. I looked down at Nessie who hadnt even acknowledged I was right next to her.

I waited till I caught my breath again and began to speak. "Nessie," I began and she looked up from the sleeping child. She frowned a little and glanced at Leah for help. She only shrugged with her finger in her mouth, biting her nail with an amused look on her face. She glared back up at me and exhaled.

"Jacob, Im sorry. I-" She began but I put my hand up. She stopped. I have fucked up so many times before and majority of the time, shes ended up being the one who apologized. Enough of that. This was my time. Time for me to grow the fuck up and be a man. I couldnt go another day hurting someone I love. I was done hurting Nessie, I was gonna stick to my promise of not hurting Leah and I swore on my life that my daughter, Sara, would never know what 'hurting' was. It's my job now.

"No, Nessie. Dont be sorry. Im done with you being sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. This was my mistake and Im sorry. So, so...very sorry." I looked down at my child and bit my lip from crying. I couldnt even get the rest of the words out.

Nessie sighed and looked to Leah. I didnt see her reaction but I did see Nessie smirk. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Im sorry I slapped you." She apologized, genuinely and stroke Sara's fingers.

That wasnt exactly what I was going for...but we're taking baby steps. I exhaled in stress.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"And Im sorry I, ugh...um..." her voice trailed and she turned her head to the other side. I took her chin in my hand and moved her head back to look at me. I stroke her chin.

"I dont hate you, Jacob. I swear I dont. If anything...I love you," she muttered and as her voice cracked, a tear with mascara through it ran down her cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah get up from her seat and she made her way over the hospital bed. She had her hands around my arm and her body warmed my cold soul.

"N-Nessie, please dont cr-cry." She stuttered and wiped her eyes. She was crying, too. That only made Nessie cry harder and it made Sara flinch a little. I felt everything being patched up yet broken at the same time. Leah wormed passed me and got into bed with Nessie the same way she had last night. She snuggled Sara in her lap and carefully placed her head on Nessie shoulder. I bit my lip harder till I tasted my own blood rolling around in my mouth.

I kissed Leah on the forehead. "I love you," I said and she only cried harder.

I kissed Nessie on the forhead. "I love you," I said and she wiped away another tear that escaped her eye.

I looked adoringly at my child, sighed and kissed her soft forehead. "I love you, too." I muttered and she didnt even stir. I rubbed her cheek and backed out of the room.

When I shut the door, I only heard whimpers and tears. Girls were so...

I loved the girls I had. All three of them. Each one of them had a spot safe locked away in my heart. I knew it sounded sappy but, its true.

I went downstairs to give the other two privacy but I ended up crashing out on the Cullen's couch.

* * *

A few minutes later like ten or fifteen, I awoke out of nowhere and began to make my way back upstairs. When I entered the white room, Leah was holding Sara and Carlisle was speaking to a tired, drained looking Nessie. I waved passed her and stood behind Leah to look at the child.

My heart stopped when I did.

The baby's eyes. They were...open.

They were wide-eyed, legit open and that's not even what stunned me.

Their...color.

They werent brown. Nessie and I kind of expected that our child would have big, brown, huge eyes considering both me and Nessie have brown eyes. Instead of the deep brown that we expected, the child's eyes were bright and the color..of..of...

I looked at Leah then back down.

This child had the same colored eyes as Leah.

Do you remember before I mention Leah's eyes looked brown at first glance but when the light hit them or her head turned a certain way, they were really hazel? Ya, same exact color. My muscle tightened in alarm and I was literally shaking.

Her eyes were so bright. And vivid. And alive. Did Leah notice?

"Her eyes-" I muttered into Leah's ear. Sara cocked her head at me, put her arm up at me and touched my cheek then took her hand back. My cheek tingled and blushed at her touch. She smiled, giggled then she clapped. Leah seemed mesmerized by her actions cus she held her tighter.

My stomach fluttered as did my chest.

Carlisle exited the room and with my eyes on Leah, I backwards walked over to Nessie who was laying lazily on the hospital bed. I stood by her side and she sighed.

"Thank God it's over. All the tears and pain...done." She sounded more relieved than ever. I felt the way she did.

"I know right. How do you feel?" I asked her and felt the urge to go home.

"Better than Ive felt in months. She's so beautiful." She said gesturing to the two of them. My eyes were fixed on Leah and I reddened. "Ya, she is." I said, admiringly. Nessie nudged my shoulder.

"Hey...did you wanna pick out her middle name or should I?" Her tone was teasing and I thought hard. A middle name? Sara was such a relevant name; I dont think I top "Sara." After a few minutes of thinking, I glanced down at Nessie, who was wide-eyed and ready for my suggestion. Flashing her a sweet grin, I said, "I like Leigha."

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "Leigha? Like the princess?"

"No, I mean like a twisted version of 'Leah.'" I explained and I saw her face twist in excitement.

"Ohh I get it. Leigha!" she cheered and Leah's head turned and she looked at her with confusion. She rose her eyebrow when I gave her a shurg and went back to play finger games with Sara.

My daughter, Sara Leigha Black was born on February 11th, 2010.

Any man can be a father...but it takes a real man to be a dad. And no matter what, I was gonna be _that_ dad.

* * *

It wasnt till days later that Carlisle said that all four of us could go home. We had all stayed in that room for about three or four days. Sound disgusting, I know but thankfully, Esme, Carlisle's wife was generous enough to let us use her shower and bathroom.

The ride back home was quick and the first thing we had to do was but stuff...load and loads and loads of stuff. Baby stuff...loads and loads of baby stuff. I honestly couldnt wait till I get to go home.

I dead tired and I couldnt wait to finally wrap my lady in my arms and watch her fall asleep. In other words, I was ready to get back to the way things were.

After hours of constant shopping, Nessie took Sara back to her house, considering that was the most stable place for a child to be at the moment. My house was hell and my dad wasnt even home yet.

Leah was right behind me as I dropped face first on my old squeaky bed. She giggled and before I knew it, her light weight plopped down on my back and I grunted.

She positioned herself on my back to make it seem as if she were riding me. She whipped her head around and cheered. "Oooh, ride me cowboy!"

I have never heard her say something so frivolous and it made me blush. I turned over in a swift movement and she gasped when I maneuvered her under me and I pressed in between her legs. She giggled and kissed at my neck. I lifted myself off of her and pressed my back against the wall, letting her straddle me.

"Oh, it's good to be back." She whispered into my ear as she held me tighter.

"I know," I whispered back and kissed her ear. She giggled.

"Oh, God...I love you." She removed herself from off of me and lay beside me. I wrapped my body around hers and we snuggled. I had my nose through her beautiful, long, black hair and I physically felt like I was in heaven. She sighed and grabbed the hand that I had placed on her hip. She intertwined our fingers backwards and squeezed. She scooted closer to me if it were possible. I nipped at her neck. She purred.

"I love you, too." I moaned and felt as if every nerve in my body were on vibrate. It sounded cheeky and sappy but it was true. My body was numb and my brain was twisted. She was driving me insane.

"It's been way too long. Nine months...way too long." she muttered.

"I know."

"I promise not to ever do that to you...again. Im so sorry."

"Dont be. You were doing what's best for you."

She turned her head to look at me and she grimaced. "You're whats best for me." she said and in the same moment, her hands were on the rim of my jeans but she wasnt making an attempt to pull them down. I gasped at her slightly cold touch and she had her head in my chest.

"You're baby's beautiful, Jacob."

I smiled. "So are you."

She smiled against my chest and with her long legs, she wrapped herself around me and laid atop of me. There was a menacing grin on her flawless face when she leaned down, closed her eyes and nuzzled my nose with hers.

"Thank God, it's over." I whispered. Her eyes sprang open and the brightness of the hazel set my mood at ease. I relaxed all the tense muscles I didnt even know were tightened.

"The worst is yet to come, Jacob." she whispered onto my lips before pecking them and rolling off of me. I wrapped myself around her and squeezed.

"I made a promise. Im gonna keep that promise. You dont have to worry anymore, Leah."

She looked up at me, reassured and kissed me again before removing the shorts she was wearing then her top. Her body was the same as it had been nine months ago. Perfect and slender. She giggled, removed her socks then put her almost nude body under my dingy bedsheets.

I removed my shirt and my socks and climbed under the cover with her. My goal tonight wasnt sex. I just wanted to lay her with her close to me with no care in the world till tomorrow.

"Just hold me," she said and had her arms wrapped around me with her head in my chest. I sighed in contentment and stroked her hair.

They say that when a male sees his child for the first time that that's when he becomes a man. A _real _man. I disagreed.

I think the real moment you become a man is when you can look down and see _her _in your arms, and you know she loves you just as much as you love her.

**A/N HAHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOO, TAYLOR LAUTNER! AND YES...Sara being born on February 11th was totally planned... **


	19. EPILOGUE

**A/N**

**EPILOGUE**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**FEBRUARY 11TH, 2011**

**Jacob's POV**

I made it.

I made a whole year without...failing, I guess.

My child has been a handful but it's worth it. I loved her. Id die for her. I swear Id rip apart the flesh of anybody or any_thing_ that tried to harm her. In sentence, she was a definite Daddy's Girl.

As for my other Daddy's Girl...

My beautiful Leah and I couldnt be happier. We were actually on a healthy couple status. And when I say that I mean pet names,(nothing too embarrassing), regular sex and we even have a song. Since Leah was a chick, she picked out a really cheesy, girl power anthem that I abosolutely couldnt stand to hear the sound of anymore. I expected Leah to pick a song from _KISS _or_Metallica, _considering those were her favorite bands. But of all songs she picked the cheekiest of the bunch.

"_Imma get your heart racing. In my skin tight jeans...be your teenage dream tonight..."_

I swear if Leah played that song one more time...

She was far superior to a _teenage dream. _Whenever Leah wasnt around, I hummed the tune of the song that reminded me of her.

Anyway, we've also moved in together, officially. It's fun having a female roommate who liked to run around in tiny _Nike_shorts and oversized T-shirts that belonged to me. Of course, I love Leah for more than her body but the tiny _Nike _shorts were just a bonus.

And as for Nessie, shes grown to be one of my closest friends. It's weird how weve turned out because we vowed to be together forever even though we were only imprints. Nessie and I were living proof that it is possible to break an imprint. I was grateful for Nessie because she's one of the main people who help me open my eyes to being a _real _man. And plus she was the mother of the little bundle of joy, whose first birthday party Leah and I are going to today.

Well we would be, if Leah ever stops looking at herself.

Before Leah and I ever got this serious, she wouldnt really pay too much attention to her appearance. Before we became this legit with our relationship, personal hygiene was the only thing that mattered to Leah when it came to her image. She wears really light, unnoticeable makeup nowadays but I really cant tell because with or without makeup, she was gorgeous. She hadnt grown out of her tomboy ways completely because she still wears her signature denim and gym shorts everyday. There was snow on the ground and she did dress a little different, but her winter apparel didnt differ much from her spring and summer.

After ten minutes of unneeded mirror time, Leah and I had made it to Nessie's. The ride there seemed so long considering Leah played that frivolously annoying song the whole time. She blasted the volume and I tried not to cover my ears.

I couldnt have been more grateful when we pulled up at Nessie's.

"Hey, booboo!" Leah cheered as she ran up to Nessie, gave her a kiss on the cheek then greeted Sara, who clung to Nessie. Nessie kissed her back and handed Sara to her. Leah tickled her little arms and Sara giggled, loudly.

"How's my favorite one-year-old?" She nudged her nose to Sara's and then giggled. Sara couldnt talk yet but I think she was intelligent enough to know that Leah was wishing her a happy birthday.

Physically me, Leah and Sara stuck out from the Cullens like a sore thumb. But as a whole, we felt as if we belonged. To get away from all the commotion of the Cullens, I escaped to the kitchen where I watched the rest of the guest enjoy themselves.

I watched closely as Leah and Sara bonded more and more. Over the past year, they had become best friends. And they were so cute, too. Leah made a goofy face and Sara laughed and clapped.

I smiled at the connection the two shared and as I did, the song that reminded me of Leah came humming lowly from my voice box.

"_...Im in love with a girl who knows me better. Fell for the women when I met her. Took my sweet time when I was bitter. Does someone understand..."_

Watching closer, I hummed louder. I doubt anyone would be able to hear me over all the commotion and attention over Sara.

"_...and she knows how to treat a fella right. Give me that feeling every night...wants to make when I wanna fight. Does someone understand me..."_

"Having fun?" I heard a small voice beside me and I immediately stopped humming. I wouldnt have turned my head if I hadnt felt the sudden weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Nessie there, looking at her child and her best friend admiringly. It was baffling how loud Nessie could get and how much of her voice she decided to use.

"Sure," was the first thing that popped to mind.

"Some party, huh?" I was about to agree with her but her tone was sarcastic and joking.

"I just wish I could enjoy it," she muttered and I looked back down at her.

"Youre not having fun?"

"Not as much as I wish I was. I mean I love having my family here, dont get me wrong but for some reason I thought this would be fun. It shouldve been just the five of us."

I nodded in agreement then looked at her in confusion. "Five?" I asked.

She looked at me confused as well as if she missed out a secret and just when she was about to answer, her doorbell rung. She put her finger up at me to indicate "hold on a second." She skipped over to the window of the kitchen and when she did, I heard her squeal. Her shrieked filled the kitchen and it made me jump and she hopped around and clapped her hands together.

Her ponytail jumped around as she smiled widely with her cheeks beet red and her skin glowing.

She left the kitchen and I heard her scurry down the stairs. What was she so excited about?  
I went to look out the window and what I was presented with made my eyebrows arch in curiosity. Nessie came running out the house and I saw her jump. A tree branch was blocking what she was jumping into and I moved away from the glass. I cocked my head and wondered who else she was talking about.

Before I could even draw any conclusions, Nessie came through the kitchen door and she wasnt alone.

In walked in with her was a very tall man who almost towered me. His skin was dark and his hair was light brown and cut short. He was quite hanHis eyes were intense but his smile was warm. He seemed familiar to me but I couldnt match his appearance to anyone I knew.

"Jacob, this is Nahuel. He's my..." she smiled widely and began to giggle. She covered her mouth and by the second, her glowing skin was turning red. "Friend," she finished and I put the pieces together.

"Ohhh..." I smiled at him and put my hand out. He took it, his grip was firm, and he flashed me a wide and white, perky beam from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. Renesmee has told me much about you," his unrecognizable accent was thick when he spoke. I felt flattered and Nessie looked him over admiringly.

"Nice to meet you as well, Nahuel." Such an odd name. I took my hand back and Nessie rubbed his arms soothingly and blushed harder.

Bella's head popped into the room and her eyes brightened. "Nahuel, hey!" She shrieked cheerfully and rushed over to give him a hug. He embraced her and it made me feel slight envious at how close they were versus how close me and her used to be. She took a glance at me, I waved weakly and she hugged me as well.

"Hey, Jake." she grinned, cheerfully and if she were human, I swear they would be color surfacing her cheeks.

"Hey, Bells."

We looked at each other for a minute until she backed up to turn to Nahuel. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the kitchen. "Hey, Nahuel is here," she cheered and when he was out of sight, there was a rush of cheers and I suddenly felt like old news. I caught a glimpse of Sara being held in Rosalie's arms with Leah watching over them like a vulture. I liked that she watched over Sara as if she were her own. In a way...she was.

Nessie didnt follow but she crept up beside me and nudged my elbow.

"You didnt tell me you had a boyfriend." I teased.

Her ears were hot and she hit my arm, playfully. "He's not my boyfriend." She gushed.

"Yeah, right. I saw the way you turned red." I made make a cooing sound and she laughed.

"Oh my goodness, he's so..." She sighed and there were hearts in her eyes.

"So...?" I egged on and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Nothing." she finished and leaned on the counter. I could tell she wanted to wait before she said anything I could use against her.

We were silent for a minute as we both watched her family play around and joke and laugh. I hummed the song more and Nessie spoke up.

"She makes her so happy," her voice was admiring and gentle. It took me a minute before I knew who she was talking about. I was too lost looking at Leah who was now having a conversation with Rosalie.

"I know."

She waited before she spoke to let me gather a few thoughts.

"You know what, Jacob? I think that Sara belongs to Leah. I think in some weird way, Sara is her child."

That statement tickled my brain. "Whatcha mean?"

Her expression was embarrassed and giddy. "I mean, look at them." Nessie gestured towards them in the living room and I followed her hand. Sara was back in Lee's arms, bouncing around as Rosalie spoke to her. Leah smiled at her in agreement to whatever she had said and I literally felt my heart rate pick up. Cheesy, I know but true.

"Leah wanted a baby. She cant have children but I can. In all honesty, I think God gave Leah her first child through me."

I eyed her sternly. Religion has always been a rocky thing with me. I believed in God but it was the last thing on my mind.

"God? Really, Nessie?" I teased and she poked my shoulder.

"You know what I mean."

"Ya, Im only kidding."

"They even look alike."

So, I wasnt the only one who thought so.

"God forbid, if I were to die tomorrow, Id know who I want my child to go to. Not my parents or my grandparents. Not even you."

I understood where she was coming from with her reasoning. If I were in her position, I would be thinking the exact same way. Leah deserved Sara and vice versa. Nessie was a hell of a mother but Leah and Sara connected in a way that I couldnt figure out.

The last two years of my life have been quite the hell ride.

I lost my virginity, fell in love, broke my imprint with Nessie, dated Leah Clearwater, got Nessie pregnant, got my heart crushed by Leah Clearwater, made peace with Bella, had a beautiful baby, named her Sara, made Leah Clearwater mine officially and...

Became a man.

A real man.

Goodbye to immature, shy and awkward, seventeen year old Jacob.

Hello to wiser, mature, caring, hopelessly loving, newly turned twenty-two year old Jacob.

If you're gonna fuck up, do it when you're younger. The older you get the harder it is to make up for the mistakes.

FIN

**A/N Ok...theres it's done. **

**Happy?**

**Good! **

**Thanks for such nice reviews and all the story alerts and the favorite author notifications and the favorite story alerts and yada, yada. Well I dont really think I can go from here. What done is done...story's over. I was thinking about writing a third one but that's only going to result in the same old Nessie/Jacob/Leah drama and it would be like legitly 3 chapters long. (****I dont think "legitly" is a word...)  
But anyway, I hope we all can keep the Blackwater river flowing strong down the meadows of La Push. Keep writing Blackwater and maybe one day Stephanie Meyer will slap herself in the face and re-write Eclipse so that Leah and Jacob imprint and we can all be happy...**


End file.
